


Running From My Heart

by GothicBlueEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug and chat noir - Fandom, miraculous ladybug and chat noir, the miraculous tales of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBlueEyes/pseuds/GothicBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing the way your heart feels is already difficult its self. But when your heart burns for more than one person, it seems almost impossible to make up your mind. What do these crazy teens do when their love that yearns for that other person starts to burn brighter for another. Do they follow their heart or the butterflies in their stomach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trying New Things**  
>  Winter is not one of Marinette's favorite time of the year; neither is it for her parents. Struggling with keeping their business from drowning, Marinette thinks of a clever idea to bring buzz back to Paris during this cold season to her family's bakery. Spreading word on her blog, Alya hopes this event will attract attention of the lovely Ladybug and Chat Noir to appear. Marinette is more worried about Adrien coming then her alter-ego.

"Acho!"

"You okay Marinette?" Tikki questioned with concern as her wielder scratched under her red nose. She groaned with a slight nod, gripping the sides of her book bag straps, snuggling close into her pink scarf. She inhaled her own scent deeply as she warm her own nostrils from the freezing air. The sound of crunching snow beneath her feet sounded as she mumbled into the cloth. "I'm not much of a fan when it comes to the cold." She claimed. Tikki bobbed her head side to side with such joy running through her tiny body. "Yes, but the changing of season is a part of life, and it's a magical one!" Tikki flew up from her pouch with a slight spin and then dropped down as she began to shiver. Marinette smiled with a small giggle at her little friends’ reaction to the temperature outside her warm pouch. "See, little kwami's don't like the cold either."

Tikki puckered her lips as she shut the pouch flaps together keeping the rush of the cold outer world from entering the small space. "This is why ladybugs hibernate for the winter." Marinette chimed with another giggle escaping her pink lips. The slight wind brushed from behind her, her pigtails blowing along the cold midwinter breeze, it caused her body to shiver. She grew silent as her eyes stared upon the thin layer of snow along the sidewalk she strolled upon as her minds thought of one certain boy. "I wonder if Adrien likes the snow?" she whispered to herself, loud enough for Tikki to hear. "The better question is-" Tikki started as she opened the flaps to the pouch, poking her head out. "Wonder if Chat Noir likes the snow?" she giggled. "Cats and frozen water."

Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes. "Cats don't like water, but, knowing his nature, he probably gets a kick out of it. Or how he'd say. 'Snow is purrfect for snowball fights.'" She claimed, she could just see him trying to throw a snowball at her. She'd kill him if he tried anything like that.

As she closed her eyes, she took in a deep breath and exhaled as her emotions swirled in the pit of her stomach like a cauldron filled with soup. Her mind grew curious, she wondered how he was doing. It's been more than a month since she last seen the always smiling black leather wearing cat. Hawk Moth has been very quiet lately. Maybe he hates the cold too and prefers to keep to himself. No energy for evil doing or too much relaxation in front of a fire place to move an inch to infect innocent people of Paris. None the less, even though Chat got on her nerves, she did care about him. Part of her hurt not seeing him. A sigh escaped her lips as she took in a sharp inhale of the cold air as she turned the corner to her home building. Marinette pressed her hand against the door to the bakery, the bell chimed as she walked her way in. She was greeted with a warm smile of two figures that brought a smile to her own face. "Welcome home darling." Marinette's mom stated, her father by Sabine’s side. "Hello mama, papaw." She spoke as she untwined her scarf off and kicked her feet along the mat to get the little bit of snow that clung to the souls. "You have homework?" Sabine questioned her as Marinette threw her scarf along the rake near the door and began untying her boots. "Just some math" Marinette stated as her eyes glued to her shoe ties.

"Need any help?" she wondered out of the blue as her face was eager to help her one and only daughter. Marinette rose a brow as she held her boots in between her fingers as she took a step off the mat in her pink socks. Her mom is normally a tad busy when it comes to the bakery so she was taken back that her mom was so enthusiastic to help her with her homework all of a sudden. Marinette found her eyes looking back and forth inside of the empty bakery. Only one reason that could come to mind:

"Slow day?" she questioned them, making her way to the stairs that sat off behind the bakery that lead up to the rest of the household. Sabine frowned somewhat and then nodded. "Yeah, customers prefer to stay inside during the cold."

"Why get a warm cookie when it turns to an ice cube when you walk outside?" her father added, he then sighed deeply. Cold times were always hard for them on some terms. It saddened Marinette to see them struggle. Most of her childhood of them two during winter were never quiet the best of times, they always tried to stay positive around Marinette, but as she grew older and wiser, she could instantly tell when they were trying to force a straight and confident filled face.

"But that should be a reason people come out." Marinette claimed as she sat her boots next to the stairs. Her parents looked at her with confusion. She stuttered. "N-not the ice cube part." She placed her hand on her hip and waved the other as she tried to get her point out. "I mean, its cold out, so why not warm yourself up with a nice hot baked good?" she spoke. “This is the best bakery in all of Paris after all.” Her parents smiled at their daughters kind filled words. They always liked to think they were the best in all of Paris, nobody was ever the best in any industry but if their daughter thought they were the best, which was the only reason they would want to keep doing what they are doing. "Maybe, we just need to do something different. A giveaway, perhaps" Sabine spoke as she looked to her husband. Marinette nodded as she looked around the room, rubbing her first two fingers and thumb against her chin. She was looking for something to inspire her, give her some idea. Her head bobbed back and forth and then suddenly snapped in place. Something on display caught her eye as she looked at a pair of croissants on display that delicately laid on top of a heart napkin.

A light bulb hit.

"I know, why not a couple croissant deal. Any person that comes in and purchase a croissant and a cup of hot cocoa, get the second one for free, and they can share it with a loved one." She told as her hand entwined with the other and rest it just upon her cheek as she rocked back and forth. The thought of romance and love always made her giddy inside. After exchanging looks at one another they smiled.

"What a wonderful idea Marinette." Sabine claimed as she folded her hands together. "Lots of couples would enjoy such a deal."

"The cold times are the perfect time for snuggling." Her father added as he put his arm around his wife and bent down, nuzzling noses. He loved his wife with every fiber of his body; that was a lot of love. Marinette creased her brows at their sudden affections. "Mama! Papa! Please! I'm right here! And what if someone I know comes in!"

They chuckled as her father stood up straight. "I'll go draw up some plans for this giveaway." Sabine claimed as she walked out. "And I'll start preparing and placing orders for supplies. I feel we might actually make some progress with this." Tom spoke as he made his way into the kitchen, bouncing slightly. Tom was always the one that took the cold times the hardest, he spent time in the bakery to make delicious goods and they ended up getting wasted if not many customers purchased them. It made Marinette happy to see him so happy. Marinette shook her head giggling as she walked, making her way up to her room.

"That was a good idea Marinette." Tikki told as she flew from her pouch upon walking into the confines of her room. "I'm sure that will help your parents out a lot." She told as Marinette walked over to her desk. "Yeah, I hope so." She claimed, setting her bags along the floor, sitting in her desk chair. Marinette bit upon her lip as her eyes caught a Jagged Stone flyer posted on her wall, her eyes searched the advertisement piece and smiled. "You think I should make some flyers and hand them out at school?" she questioned as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, spinning in her chair to her monitor. A big smile spread across Tikki’s face at the idea Marinette had. "Yeah! I'm sure your friends would be good at spreading word and helping out."

"Especially Alya with her blogging and social media connections." Marinette expressed with a motion of her pencil she picked up from the counter. Marinette smiled as she turned her computer on with a flick of the mouse and Adrien popped up along her screen. Her heart jumped from her chest and did summersaults as she stared along his handsome face and golden pixie dust locks. She cooed leaning across her desk, resting her head upon her hands as she felt her world do front flips. "I wonder if Adrien would come." She giggled and began to squeal like a school girl. So many ideas went through her mind of possible outcomes that could be put forth her. "Adrien could buy me as crossiant and get himself one and we share a hot chocolate to stay warm, and then go strolling through the snow hand in hand, and, and-"

"Woo-woo there. Why not concentrate on helping your parents then your romance life." Tikki claimed as she crossed her arms. Her eyes kind of gave a concern and not in the mood to deal with your obsession look. Marinette blushed, scratching her cheek as her ears grew red. She always seemed to babble on when it came to Adrien and her fantasies that processed through her mind. "Ah, right. Ha, ha, got distracted. Sorry."

::

"So, what do you think?" Marinette asked as she held a flyer to Alya outside of school before the bells would ring. The cold air drifted by as they made their way up the front steps along with other students that wanted to take refuge into the warmer building. Marinette had designed a flyer with two croissants on it and a heart shape in the middle with the words. "Boulangerie Patisserie: Couple Croissant Giveaway. Upon any purchase of a croissant and a cup of hot cocoa, receive a free croissant to share with a loved one."

"Ooh, croissants, I just love your guy's croissants. I'll have to make Nino buy me one." She claimed as they made their way up the steps and in their way through the huge doors. Alya took a picture of it with her phone with a smirk along her face as an idea popped along her mind. "I'll share this along my blog. Who knows, maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir will show." Marinette shook her head smiling as they walked in as the warm air surrounded their bodies. Marinette gave a slight shiver as the temperature change caused her body to jerk a bit. "V-very funny."

"Oh girl, you know I never joke when it comes to Ladybug." She told as she typed along her phone passing other students as Marinette shyly handed a flyer to each and every one of them as they made their way across to the locker quarters. "It has been a month since we've seen of the dangerous duo. It would be awesome to see them buying a croissant at your store." She claimed. "Imagine the people coming to the place Ladybug was at." Alya gave a small shriek that caused some of the nearby students to turn heads and gawk at her. Marinette blinked, ignoring the sudden stares as she bit upon her lip hard. She was right, if Ladybug and Chat came, then, maybe more people would come. That might not be such a bad idea. That would probably bring a better outcome for the shop. Alya looked to Marinette’s suddenly thought filled face and gave her friend a little elbow to the arm.

"Or heck, even Adrien coming would bring some fans in. He could buy you a croissant and you share a hot chocolate" she smirked as she looked at her friend up and down. Marinette blushed and jumped. "What. Adrien. No. I. Well. I get croissants for free. I would. Never make him buy me one." She flustered as sweat fell down her temple, her friend knew her too well. Alya had Marinette’s mind wrapped around her finger, it was kind of scary sometimes. Alya opened her locker as she shrugged as Marinette sat the flyers along the sitting bench and started opening her locker. Alya glanced over to her friend and smiled as an idea formed. "How about this, I'll ask Nino to bring you-know-who by the store to get a croissant. And see if they want to go walk around the town." She questioned as she hung her coat up.

Marinette's face glowed as it snapped toward Alya. "Would you really do that?" she wondered as she clenched her coat into her hands closely, staring at her friend with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, girl, I got your back. I’ll help you no matter what."

Marinette suddenly hugged her best friend tightly, startling the blogger a tad. Alya’s face softened and patted her back, she just loved helping her friend when she could. Alya pulled her friend away quickly and grasped Marinette’s shoulders firmly. "But you know, if Ladybug shows up, you're on your own girl." She told as she poked Marinette’s small cute button nose.

Marinette giggled awkwardly. "Um. Yeah, if she comes.” She told as she turned toward her locker and stared along the small oval mirror inside. Marinette stared along her reflection and imagined a mask along her face and red ribbons going off her pigtails. If only she knew. Marinette blinked at the sudden tug on her arm as she was then brought closer to her friend in a tight side embrace. Her eyes stared up as she looked to her phone she held up above them, the camera facing their way. Marinette smiled a bit, thinking she was taking a photo which was until Alya started talking like some professional blog news caster. "Yo-yo, you Ladybloggers, Alya here for a personal update alert. This cute girl here with me, is my friend Marinette, say hi girl!" Marinette looked to Alya and then to the phone, she waved slightly as her friend crushed her face with hers. Even if she wanted to speak, though she didn’t want to, she wouldn’t be able to with how tight Alya was holding onto her. She could barely breathe, along with moving her mouth which her face was tightly crushed against her friends. "Her and her parents are hosting a bakery good giveaway for couples, I'll post the flyer below this video. We are hoping to see Ladybug and a handsome Chat Noir to show up. So help spread word about this giveaway, and who knows, the dangerous duo just might show up. I'll update you guys with further information as the event comes up. Thanks! The great Alya, out. Say goodbye Marinette." Marinette blushed and smiled awkwardly once more, not saying a single word.

Alya smiled as she tapped along her phone. Marinette stared at her with adoring eyes. She had such a great friend. "And there we are." She told as she held her phone up to her friend, hand on her hip. "People are already responding."

Marinette gasped and took her phone, looking at the screen. It was only posted 7 seconds ago and already over 80 likes and shares. "Really, awesome, that's awesome, you're awesome." She expressed as she hugged her friend tightly. Alya was indeed the queen of awesomeness. "Yeah, I know." She stated as she took her phone back and tucked it into her pocket. "I'll talk to Nino during lunch, okay?" she claimed as she started off toward class, closing her locker. Marinette followed behind. "Y-yes, okay, thanks." Part of her forget what Alya was talking about when she brought Nino back into the conversation and then she remembered it was about bringing Adrien into the mix of everything. Marinette cooed slightly to herself and then giggled softly like a bell.

"What would you do without me girl?"

Marinette smiled as she held her hands to her chest as Adrien flashed in her mind.

Walking through the school, they started making their way up the metal stairs when Marinette gasped suddenly as she remembered something important. "Oh gosh! I'll meet you in there! I forgot the flyers! On the bench!" she claimed as she squeezed past Alya and a few other students that were making their way up. Marinette stumbled slightly along the steps, catching herself along the railing a few times. She quickly dashed across the open room toward the locker area. Alya yelled after her. "You'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached to your own body."

Marinette blinked as her voice processed through her mind and giggled as she jolted toward the lockers. She was very forgetful. She would forget her own head if she could. Just the thought of Adrien, makes her loose her thoughts completely. Turning the corner, she gasped as she crashed into a wall, or what felt like a wall. She fell back on her back and groaned slightly from the wood flooring. Quickly sitting up as her legs crossed, rubbing and holding onto her head. Part of her was worried it would fall off like some zombie in an old film that had trouble keeping their body parts together. "What the heck did I just get hit by?" She blinked as papers flew all over the place and fell like falling leaves. Looking ahead at what she ran into she then gasped. She expected a truck or bulldozer, not him. "Adrien!" she squeaked. Adrien held on his own head as he looked at her when she spoke his name. He shook his head slightly as he had to rattle his brain back into place. "Oh. Marinette."

"Oh my, gosh! I'm so sorry!" she yelled as her heart began to race. She couldn’t believe this just happened, that she just tackled him basically, like he was some football player. She didn’t tackle him, more ran into, but still. Marinette quickly stood and fidgeted around, she reached to help him but then second thought herself, and then back to reaching for him. He looked at her and took her hand gratefully. With all her might, she quickly helped him up, but she jerked him too hard and almost slipped across the papers along the floor. She gasped as she reached forward when she felt her body falling backwards again and then blinked as she didn’t fell a hard thud. Adrien quickly placed his grasp around her waist, preventing her from falling. "Careful." He told as he peered down at her. Marinette blushed as she looked into his green eyes. The world seemed to slow down, at least, for her it did. She could stay like this forever if she could but as the world began to speed up, she came back down to earth. Her face turned red and pushed away from him. "Sorry, sorry."

He rose a brow at her and then scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. He was slightly taken back at what just happened. "Your stronger then you look." He told with a slight blush. She was such a small thing, but she held back some mighyt muscles he never knew she had.

"Me. No. I mean. Yeah. I'm super strong. And well. No. I mean. I work out. Life 100 pounds. I mean. 80. NO. Well." She grumbled as she hid her face, only way to prevent herself from continuing onward with her never ending sentences. "My god."

After a small silence, she peeked between her fingers when she heard rustling and saw him bend down as he picked up the papers. She gasped. "Oh! Your papers!" she yelled as she started scrapping them up. That was rude of her, bumping into him and not being the first one to pick the papers up. Picking one paper up at a time, her eyes glanced along the pictures among the papers. Light blue flyers? Boulangerie Patisserie? "They aren't mine; they're yours. Or, well, I thought they were yours, since they have your parent's bakery name along it." Adrien explained with a devilishly charming smile that made her blush and go weak at the knees. He remembered the name to her parents' bakery? "You forgot these in the locker quarters. They are yours, right?" He questioned.

"Ah-ah, yeah, yes, yes, um, yeah, my parents are having, this jiveaway. I mean give away." She explained as she picked up the papers. "Yeah, I read the flyer, whoever buys a croissant and hot cocoa gets a free croissant." He told. "Sounds like a good deal to me" He explained as he looked over one of the papers he picked up. "Um. Y-yeah, well, I-" Marinette began and then blinked as a warm presence glided onto of her hand. A small shiver went up her arm as a cold feeling of silver also touched her skin from the touch. They both stared as their hands touched a flyer they both were reaching for. Both of them then looked at each other, eyes locking.

Marinette giggled awkwardly and quickly grabbed the paper and stood. "Yeah, um, thanks, sorry." She gulped. Marinette turned and tried walking away from him, but she blushed as she turned back around, realizing he still had the papers he picked up. He chuckled in his breath as he handed them to her. "Can I keep one?" he questioned before she tried to turn and run away. Her face grew hot and she looked around, she thought steam was coming off of her skin at the moment.

"Um. Ah. Yeah. Yeah. Of course" She gulped and shakily gave him one.

"Cool, maybe I'll stop by. I can probably skip Piano Lessons that day, since my dad has been out of town." He told as he looked the paper over.

"Ah! Yeah! Yeah! You would. I mean you should! We have great crossiant and other baked goodies, and hot chocolate and um. Ladybug will be there!" her brain spoke and then shut her mouth quickly. Adrien face jerked toward her. "She will?" he asked.

"Ah. Um. Yeah. Well. We are hoping her and Chat will show. Um. You know. Um. Good plebiscite since we haven't seen then in a month?" Her knees started shaking, her throat growing dry. She for once didn't want to be talking to him. Adrien looked at the flyer. "A month, a week and 3 days." He whispered. Marinette tilted her head. "Huh?"

Adrien blinked and blushed. "Um, nothing. S-so, yeah, I'll see if I have time to come by. It would be cool if Ladybug showed, heck even Chat Noir, he sure is awesome." He claimed with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"Not as awesome as you." She cooed. He rose a brow at you. "Um, ah! Got to go!" she yelled as she bolted off to class. She suddenly bumped her shoulder into the door way as she headed up, it caused her to loose balance a tad and she spun herself around, facing Adrien again. She uncomfortably scooted out of his sight, waving awkwardly. Adrien smiled. And then lifted his shirt slightly. "You hear that Plagg, Ladybug might make an appearance."

"Yeah dude, might." Plagg told as he yawned.

"I don't know Plagg, my lady is always loyal to her fans, and if not, maybe if word Chat comes, she will show." He smirked, as he placed his hand under his chin.

::

"So is it true? Like, is Ladybug really going to be there?" Chloe asked with her arms crossed, glaring at Alya. Sabrina standing behind her, copying her glare. Marinette slowly walked into the room, handing each student she passed a flyer, she walked pass Chloe and sat along her seat. "Yeah girl, Ladybug is so going to be there. Am I right Marinette?" Alya questioned, sitting her hand on her friends shoulder. Marinette blinked. "What?"

"Tell Chloe that Ladybug will be at your parent's bakery giveaway." She told, Marinette made a face at Alya, an, are-you-serious?-face. "I think you're lying, lying to all of us to force us to that secondhand bakery." All the students frowned as they slightly shifted away from Chloe, Adrien walked into the doors and touched knuckles with Nino, giving his best buddy a friendly ‘hey’.

Marinette jerked her face to Chloe. "Excuse me? Second hand? My parent's do something they love and something that provide to others with baked goods. They make food for others to enjoy and they work very hard to be where they are today. Unlike someone's dad and daisy daughter; who just buy their way to the top to control people. Who, I need to mention, are secondhand themselves." Marinette glared. Chloe gasped. "Well then, we will see whose laughing when Ladybug doesn't show up to that little begging event." She claimed, whipping her ponytail as she strolled back to her seat as the bell rang. Marinette crossed her arms as she huffed to herself, that girl always pissed her off, Alya touched her shoulder. "Oh my, gosh, girl, that, was awesome." She claimed. "You showed her."

"Yeah, that was awesome Marinette, how you stood up for your parents and what they do." Adrien spoke as he sat in his seat in front of her. "Way to go." Marinette blinked and smiled awkwardly as he turned his back on her. Alya giggled as she nudged her friend. "Let's just hope Ladybug, does show up. Or Chloe was right, about the Ladybug part at least."

Marinette's awkward smile faded into a frown. ""Ha...ha...right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is currently on Fanfiction.net  
> I'm working on moving the whole story onto this website after some much needed editing. If you can't wait for more chapters to come on here, you can find and read the other chapters that will be editing later down the road, here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11774324/1/Running-From-My-Heart


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Messing Up**  
>  Deciding weather she should attend the giveaway as Ladybug or Marinette is a difficult one. So many pro's and con's for any of the choices. Whatever she decides to do; Chat Noir is sure to appear right? Hopefully, he won't make a fool of himself like she feels he will.

"So what are you going to do Marinette?" Tikki floated in the middle of the room as she watched her frantically walk back and forth. Her eyes jolted back and forth as the female paced around, Tikki swore she could see Marinette was starting to ware out the wooden floor with her constant pacing. Marinette was flustered, she had no idea on what to do. Her heart was being pulled one way and then another way as her brain continued to think of everything going down tomorrow. "Are you going to transform into Ladybug? Or stay as Marinette for the giveaway?"

Marinette groaned as she gripped her head becoming slightly irritated at herself. Her brain was bouncing all over her skull, her temples pulsed slightly with the pain that oozed. "I don't know, I mean there are pro's and con's." she stopped as she turned to Tikki, as if she was giving a lecture to a big crowd, waiting for her speech. "Pro: If I become Ladybug, Alya has a scoop for her blog, I prove Chloe wrong, along with parents will possibly get packed with Ladybug fans.” She paused for a second as she continued onward. “Con: I can't be with Adrien as Ladybug. I just can’t. And what if he shows up, right when I'm Ladybug, he buys a croissant and then leaves, along with my chance of being with him." Her world shattered under her feet as she spoke such horrible words, she slouched slightly with a groan. Tikki stared after her, lips puckered slightly as she took the list down. That wasn’t much of a con list.

Quickly standing back up straight, Marinette again, continued with her list. "Pro: if I stay as Marinette, I get the chance of being with Adrien, I can help my parents run the giveaway for a little bit. Buuuuut. Con: Alya has no scoop, Chloe wins and we possibly won't get that many customers that could come in." Marinette bit upon her lip as she heard her own words, a groan escaped her pink lips as she flopped along her pink chaise longue. The world spun around her as her brain raced, heart piercing her very soul. Tikki floated over and sat along the pillow next to the grieving teenagers head. "Oh Tikki" she mumbled into the stuffing of the pillow. "What do you think the right answer is?" She questioned. Tikki sighed softly as she patted her. "Marinette, I think you already know how to use this lucky charm."

Marinette glanced up at her and sighed, flopping her head into her pillow again and released a long groan that lingered on as if she was a wolf calling to the moon. She knew the right answer; her parents would always come first. The soft cousin below rubbed against her forehead as her blue eyes stared along the pattern she laid upon. Her brain continued to race about and her heart slightly ached. She loved her parents, with all her heart, and she knew she had to do this, it was the right thing. But, alas, her heart was wanting to be with Adrien. Marinette sat up and turned as she stared across the room at the picture of Adrien across the way. Pulling her legs to her chest as she laid her head upon her knees as she felt the shame on her shoulders. She felt horrible that she even had thoughts of picking Adrien over her family. Family always, always comes first. Tikki frowned down upon Marinette, she could tell she was struggling; family love or crush love can sometimes be a hard decision. Tikki’s eyes drifted off to the side as she floated up slightly. Poking her head out the window, her antenee’s twitched as she peered over across the way to the park at the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She smiled.

"Maybe you can ask Chat for some help." Tikki claimed as pulled away from the window, floating above Marinette, sitting on her head. "If you ask Chat to come, you can be Ladybug a little bit. Both of you can be there, but state you have urgent business and can't stay long. And then you turn back into Marinette before Adrien even gets there." She explained with a twirl. Marinette rose her head as she looked across her room, her eyes searched the photo of Adrien again. Marinette got up and walked across the room. Her fingers grabbed the corner of the page and pulled it down, staring along his face along the sheet. "I could always ask Alya to have Nino bring Adrien around at a different time. That way, I can't be Ladybug while Adrien is there." She smiled as she sat the photo along her desk. The idea spun and processed through her mind, a smile spread across her face as the idea came all together. She twirled on her heels and looked to her little Kwami. "Tikki, time to transform, I need to call a certain ally cat for help."

::

"You better snag me a crossiant or two." Plagg demanded as he nibbled on his cheesy snack. Adrien bit along his stylus, staring at his homework. Adrien blinked as bits of cheese fell along his screen from the Kwami that floated just above him. He then turned and glared at his fairy friend. "Is all you do is eat and sleep." He told as he stood from his desk and walked across the other side, flicking the bits of aged milk off his screen. He loved Plagg, but sometimes, he was very annoying.

"What? A crossiant and this cheese would go, how would Chat say, puurfect together?" The little kwami threw the cheese into the air and caught it into his mits, nibbling along it like a mouse.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Adrien expressed as he glanced out his window to the falling snow and then walked toward his couch as he stared along the tablet again, nibbling on the eraser to the stylus once more. "I don't know if I'll go. I have my piano lessons tomorrow, and if dad found out I skipped it, he'd be mad. I mean, I might go but we'd go as Chat." He explained.

Plagg flew over Adrien's shoulder and to his wielders side as he sat along his white couch, Adrien crossed his leg and propped his tablet along it, staring at the equation along the screen. He went to answer the equation question before he was interrupted by the wailing fairy causing Adrien to flinch at the high pitch of his banshee scream. "You're not going as Adrien? So I have to do all the work, while you walk around and autograph papers and get food?" he groaned. "Gah. I'm. So weak. Can't. Go. On." Plagg fell to the surface of Adrien's coffee table, gagging and then falling silent.

Adrien made a sour face at him, rolling his eyes he picked him up by his little Ahoge whisker and brought him at eye level. "Plagg, stop fooling around, act serious for once."

"Gah, come on, can't a kwami play dead in peace? Besides, you only want to go because of Ladybug, what if Ladybug doesn't show, huh? Then it was a waste of my energy."

Adrien sighed as he watched his kwami cross his little stumpy hands, pouting with such a grumpy cat face. Ladybug might not show, he was right but still, his heart was calling him to the giveaway. "True, but still, Marinette is one of my friends, I think going as Chat would help her family out more than me going as Adrien Agreste." He claimed as he sat the tiny blob on his shoulder. "You’re calling her your friend? You barley talk, anyways, when she does, she babbles like a weirdo." Plagg stated and made funny noises, mocking Marinette's behavior, fidgeting his arms about and slurring words. Adrien shot a glare at the black cat.

"Hey, watch it, she is nice, it is weird how she acts, but she still is my friend. She can be cool, sometimes. And I find her babbling and shyness, kind of, well, cute in a weird way." He claimed as he scratched his cheek, staring at his homework along the tablet.

"snooze-viIIII-lll-ll—llllee-!" Plagg suddenly started vibrating and juddering all over the place. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Adrien stared at him with confusion as he watched Kwami struggle with his words as he vibrated rapidly. "I- think. Ladybug is trying to call you!" he yelled as he floated back and forth. Adrien blinked, his heart dropping down to the bottom of his stomach, a smile spread across his face as he stood. "Quick Plagg, claws out!" he yelled as he jerked his hand up, forcing the vibrating Kwami into his ring.

::

After transforming, Chat brushed his claw through his dirty blonde locks as he spun his staff in the other. His eyes looked across at his wall mirror, he then smirked and winked at himself. He still looked nervous, like he was about to get shots at the vet. Clearing his throat, he opened the screen with little hestiation. "Long time no see, Bugaboo" Chat claimed as Ladybug's face appeared on his staff. "Are you feline fine today?" he was trying to act smooth, but seeing her face again. It made his knees wobble slightly. Her blue eyes pieced into his heart and then her voice, it made it shatter and melt.

"Now, now, none of your silly puns and pet names, I need to ask you something." Ladybug stated with a serious face. "Have you heard about this, give away going down at this bakery, I believe it is called; Boulangerie Patisserie, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I was thinking about stopping by, what about you my spotted partner, we don't want to disappoint our awaiting fans and while we are there, we can share a hot chocolate together."

"Should silly cats even be drinking chocolate? Anyways, that's just it, I have some urgent business to do tomorrow so I'll stop by for a minute, take some pictures, answer any questions, maybe eat a crossiant, but then I'll need to leave." She claimed. "Could you help me with sneaking out of it without drawing attention away from the giveaway?" Chat smiled as he bowed his head to her. "Anything for Ma 'Lady~ Do you need any help on that urgent business of yours?" he questioned with a wink, he grew slightly curious of her other plans. Wondering what they could be.

She smiled and shook her head. "This is non-superhero urgent business, thanks anyways." She told. "So I'll see you tomorrow right when the giveaway is going down."

"Of course, you can bet your spots on that sweet cheeks." Chat smiled. Ladybug chuckled, slightly amused at his comment.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Really, how about we share a hot chocolate and call it even." He smirked with a wiggle of his brow.

She groaned, she didn't want him changing his mind, so she had to agree. "Fine, fine. I'll see you then."

Chat smiled as his screen went black, his heart raced and shot out like a rocket. He swore he could hear it, he punched the air with glee as he transformed back, Plagg shaking his head as he floated next to him. He had to go as Chat, that did not excite him at all. Adrien grabbed Plagg into his palm and gave him a noggie to cheer the little glaring guy up. "I'll bring back lots of croissants after tomorrow."

"And cheese?" he asked as Adrien let him free.

"And cheese. I promise" he smiled at his little tiny friend.

::

Marinette bit her lip hard as she stood next to her parents in the store, helping with displaying the baked goods. Her mom worked along the register as a few customers ordered through her. Marinette nodded to Sabine, as she asked her to grab her two croissants, three cookies while she got the hot chocolate. Marinette grabbed the small bag in her hand and the other with a pair of tongs as she reached, grabbing the baked goods in the warm display. Her hands shook slightly as she handed the bag to her mom. She was a nervous wreck, she needed to get away, but she had to help her parents first. The store was packed full but there were only a few customers in buying some things while majority were there to see if Ladybug would show. And she was Ladybug. Marinette was getting slightly more nervous with each passing second and every groan from a waiting fan. She was freaking out. One. That she had to sneak off and become Ladybug. Two. Hoping Chat wouldn't make a fool of himself. Three. Hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself when she is Marinette and around Adrien. Alya suddenly grabbed Marinette's shoulder, causing her to jump. A stake pierced her heart with slight fear at the sudden contact. "Hey girl, wow. You okay?" She wondered. Marinette smiled awkwardly and nodded. She explained that she was just nervous about this giveaway and about Adrien.

Alya smiled and nodded. "Well any news about Ladybug and Chat?" she wondered. Marinette blinked and bit her lip. How would she know of anything about them? She was the one with the blog. She was Ladybug and did talk to Chat and it did confirm he was coming. But Marinette wouldn’t have any idea. "Um, no, but I'm sure they might come." She shrugged awkwardly. "The giveaway is just starting." She claimed as Alya turned her phone toward her making her stiffen slightly, unsure if she was on a live broadcast along her blog. "Well, let's hope soon, or my bug followers won't be happy." She told as she pointed her camera around the room. "Nino is just waiting for Adrien to return home. He'll be here soon, just relax" Alya whispered with a wink that made Marinette smiled before she walked away.

"Where could that cat be?" she spoke faintly irritated. "What was that Marinette?" her father asked through his stache with a raise of his brow. "Um. I. Um said, bur, its cold, I'm going to go find a thicker jacket" she claimed as she scooted away and up the stairs. Her parents stood slightly worried at her but then shrugged it off as another customer entered the doorway.

Marinette turned the corner and held her pouch up and sighed. "Maybe he's waiting for you outside, waiting for both of you to make an appearance." Tikki spoke as she popped her head out of her pouch. Marinette nodded, she was probably right, Chat was probably being a gentlemen and waiting to show up to the event with his partner.

::

"Where could my lady be?" Chat mumbled to himself as he sat on the edge of the building across the bakery, kicking his leg as it hung off the side. His stomach growled as the smell of the baked goods entered his nose causing it to twitch a bit. He licked his lips as he saw some people leaving with bags of fresh pastries and hot drinks. His claw touched his stomach as it growled slightly. Plagg always seemed to take control of Adrien's body, mainly his stomach when it came to food. He always seemed hungry as Chat. At least he wasn’t craving cheese, mainly something sweet and warm. Second by second, he grew more and more antsy. 

He huffed in the cold, swinging his leg off the side and stood. His body turned away as he walked across the roof to the other side, pulling his staff out. Placing it to his ear, the dial rang for Ladybug. After a few rings, she answered. "Hey, where are you?" he wondered. "You didn't go back on our word, did you?" he teased but also serious. He was hoping not to have been left out in the cold.

"Chill kitty kitty." She claimed along his staff. He jumped as he was then poked in the side suddenly. "I'm right here. Calm your whiskers." She told as she put her yoyo communicator away and placed her hands to her hips. He grinned like the cheshire cat as he put his staff away, his eyes grew soft as he stared after her. He could feel his heart squeeze tightly in his chest as he eyed every spot along her body. She rose a brow at him as he continued to stare. "Everything okay?" she wondered. He flinched and his shoulders shook as he let a chuckle out scratching the back of his head. "Ah, yeah! Sorry, it's, just good seeing you and your spots again, in person." He spoke with blush along his cheeks. Ladybug smiled softly.

"You’re such a silly cat, you know that, right?" she giggled the soared to the heavens above that caused the sun to peer through the dark clouds a tad. He chuckled along after her as his stomach filled with butterflies as he heard her laughter please his ears, his normal ones and cat ones.

::

"Ladybug, do you have to go?" a fan questioned her as she made her way to the door. It had been question after question, picture after picture. "Yes, sadly I have some urgent business to attend to, I'm sorry." She handed her hot chocolate to Chat with a smile, Adrien could show up any minute now, she had to change back. She had been Ladybug longer then she had wanted "But, hey, Chat is here, if you have any questions, I'm sure he can answer them on my behalf." She told as she gave a glance back at him, he nodded to her, and she gave him a smile of thanks as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I don't blame her for leaving, she must not of liked the food, I personally thought it was a tad bland. My private chef cooks better." Chloe told Sabrina as she looked at her pink nails with a chime of their horrible evil cackles. Ladybug glared slightly as her blood boiled. So that’s how she wants to play it, fine. She quickly turned toward Tom and Sabine. "Thank you for the wonderful croissants and hot chocolate, they were both wonderful! I defiantly will be returning for more in the near future." She claimed over the huge crowd. Sabine touched her cheek and smiled with such awe and excitement. "Ladybug likes our food." She squealed. "Of course she does, our goods are the best" Tom stood proudly, hand on his hip and other on his wife's shoulder, his head facing the ceiling as if he was some good waiting for the sun to shine down on him. Ladybug smiled as she then left the bakery with a salute of her two fingers.

"So there we have it Ladybloggers" Alya stated as she filmed that last few seconds of Ladybug before she took off on her Yo-yo and then turning the camera back to herself. In the background, fans waved to the camera and some of the fans started to leave the store, Chloe and Sabrina being some of those fans. Chloe smirked and flicked Chats bell on her way out. Chat blinked and awkwardly smiled at her as she winked at him before she left. "The bug, has left the building, be sure to stop in for these mouthwatering baked goods at where the famous Ladybug stood." She claimed as she took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie on camera. Her eyes glanced on her screen at Chat that stood in the backfground. She then turned to him as he took a sip of the drink in his hands. "Are there any last minute questions you can answer for your fans?" she wondered, his eyes brightened. Fans? Chat smiled, turning to the camera. "My fans, well, of course, anything for my darling fan girls out there." He winked at the camera as he flexed his arm muscles.

Marinette slowly strolled down the stairs and snuck over to her parent's side as the crowd grew closer to the cat super hero. "You missed seeing Ladybug! She liked our food!" her mom stated all happy and busy at the cash register as some fans were still buying some goods.

Marinette giggled. "Oh wow, of all my luck, I miss seeing her, oh well, at least I get to see Chat Noir." She shrugged as she looked over to the crowd of fans. The store had become super packed with fans when Alya first recorded sight of Ladybug and Chat Noir arriving on the scene. It made her happy to see so many had come out. Some fans had Ladybug patterned shirts and posters, others had black cat ears on and bells tied around their necks. It was cute. Fans were always up in her face, so seeing them from a different angel, she realized how many there were and how devoted they were to them. Marinette bit her lip as she looked around, maybe Adrien was there, and she just didn't notice because of all the fans.

"BUG-Lady2357 asks: 'what do you do when you're not helping save the day with Ladybug?'" Alya read along the chatroom.

"I work out, got to stay in shape to stop evil villains," he stated as he arched his arm, showing off his muscles. The girls in the crowd squealed and grew closer to him. Chat began answer questions from Alya, answering them in a stuck up-full of himself kind of way. Marinette rolled her eyes at him. 'Seriously Chat,' she said in her head as she watched him make a fool of himself. She chuckled to herself as she leaned across the counter, watching them all. Her heart was fluttering like a butterfly as her eyes kept looking to the windows. She was hoping Adrien would show soon. She was just hoping to see his blonde locks walk across the glass. She jumped up when she thought she saw him, but it was just a pass-byer.

"Show us your staff!" a girl yelled. Chat smiled. "Anything for you, sweet cheeks~" he smirked as he gave her his hot chocolate. The fan freaked and started teasing her friends and other nearby fans with it. They are glared after her as she snuggled close to the foam cup. Chat cleared his throat and flicked his nose with his thumb as he reached back. Flinging it out, he extended the staff. "Cool right?" he claimed as he leaned on it. "Best weapon to have. It extends and can lift me up really high, along I can hit bad guys with it, and it's a communicator. I use it to call My Ladybug"

"Can you twirl it for us?" a fan cooed as she plead to him with her begging eyes. Chat smiled as he looked to his staff. He really shouldn't, not here. The crowd grew even closer, all eyes pleading to him. He bit his lip as he looked to his begging fans.

Marinette shook her head and sighed. 'Please, don't' she grumbled to herself. The last thing she wants is Chat twirling a stick with customers nearby. Bitting on his lip, he nodded, Chat didn't want to disappoint his fans. "Why, sure, of course." He told as he jumped on top of a glass bakery display. Marinette's family cringed as his thick boots clunked across the counter. "Boy, I beg of you, don't do that. Please, get down from there before you get hurt." Tom told. Marinette glared slightly as he ignored her father, she walked to the other side, behind where he stood as she poked daggers at him with her eyes. "You're going to break something you cat, get down." He glanced back at her but then looked at the crowd of people that chanted his name, waiting for him. He didn't respond to her, Marinette grunted. "Don't make me use force; I'll get the spray bottle and make you get down." Chat blinked and chuckled.

"Oh, feisty~" he smirked and bent down, an inch from her face. "I like that~" he winked. "Don't worry Princess, I got this." He explained as he patted her shoulder and then stood. Marinette rolled her eyes at that stupid pet name, crossing her arms. He entwined his fingers along the staff and extended his arms, he then twirled it with force. He glided it hand to hand, and around his back. The staff became a blur to everyone as he twirled it with such speed. He threw it into the air, it twirled, and then flew back down, as he caught it, he then continued to twirl it.

"Wow!" the girls cooed. Marinette shook her head, placing her hand along her forehead. Why does he has to be such a show off? Alya glanced to her and smiled and zoomed in on Marinette's face. Marinette looked at her friend and waved the camera away, glaring. She did not want to be on camera. Alya giggled and zoomed out and back to Chat as he continued to twirl the staff. Marinette looked up at Chat and poked his calf. "That's enough." She ordered but he didn't pay attention to her. He was drawn in by the fans as they continued to chant his name.

"Yeah, it takes time to practice, you can't be this awesome in a day" he smirked. "Maybe one day, I can teach you how it's done~" he winked upon the crowd.

"You can show me any day Chat~" A girl hummed at him, as she twirled her hair along her finger.

"Ah, he was talking to me." Another fan stated, as she waved to him, returning the wink and then blowing kisses.

"No, he was talking to me, I am the one that asked him to bring his staff out in the first place!"

"I'm a bigger fan then you, it should be me!" – Fans yelled all around him and started bickering back and forth. "Please, calm down, don't fight over me, there is enough of me for all you lovely kittens." He claimed as the fans arguing grew louder and the room's aura shifted as fans began pushing one another. Chat slightly smirked at the girls fighting over him but then he gasped as a few fans tried to grab him by the feet. "Woo-woo" he told as he danced around their hands. "Cat's don't like being grabbed at." He told. "Hands off the merchandi-" he gasped as he ran out of space to walk as he backed up. The whole room gasped as he fell off the glass display case, tumbling onto Marinette. Falling back his grip upon his staff came loose and it flung across the room.

Marinette blinked as his nose was pressed against his, she turned red and shoved him off of her. "Get off me!" Marinette yelled from below Chat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Chat told sarcastically as he whipped his uniform off. She stood and gasped as the staff flung up to the ceiling and bounced off the top and ricocheted across the room, bouncing across the walls. Chats eyes widened as he watched it back and forth. "Everyone, get down!" she yelled, she grunted as Chat grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. In that split second, it shot above her head, hitting the wall. Her heart sank as she stared at the chip it left in the brick wall. Her heart was beating fast as fans screamed and ran all over the place, falling over chairs and the two tables as it bounced all over the shop, hitting a wall and shooting back the other way. Watching everything was like some ridiculous cartoon at the panic of everything.

Pictures fell and shelves were knocked out of place. "No. No. No. No!" Marinette yelled as she crawled around the counter. Everyone flinched as the sound of glass shatter and soon, the room grew silent. Marinette's heart sank as ‘oh dears’ and ‘dangs’ echoed the room. Upon looking up to the front of the store she was taken back at what she saw. His staff crashed right through the front window, destroying the store logo on the front. As her heart sunk deep into her gut, she looked all around the room; baked goods on display were knocked all over the floor, broken tables and chairs laid upon the floor as fans gathered themselves to their feet, chipped brick walling and shelves all out of place. Chat and Marinette stood then cringed as they looked around the room.

"Our bakery!" Tom yelled with such sadness deep in his throat. Marinette covered her mouth, staring around in horror at the sight. Alya jaw fell slowly. "Um. So that's everything Lady-bloggers, time to skedaddle. Alya out." She claimed as she turned her phone off quickly. Her eyes shot at the fans as some tried to gather next to Chat for some kind of comfort. "That means you all leave too, now go; scram!" Alya yelled to the crowd as she started shoving people out the doorway. People could see the fire in her eyes and quickly fled the scene. Chat looked about the room. He looked around at the disaster he made. His brain was having trouble processing what was going on, everything moved in slow motion as he listened to his slowed heart rate. Marinette frowned as she walked across the trashed up area. His green eyes shot over at her as she bent down in front of him. She reached down, picking something off the ground. Marinette's hands grasp around a broken picture frame, the photo inside covered in hot chocolate, smeared and torn. He went to speak but shut his mouth as he saw a tear fall from side of her face. His heart squeezed tightly at the liquid falling from her eyes. She stood up slowly, the picture in her hand by her side, his hands figeted, wanting to reach out to her.

"Marinette." Alya whispered as she walked over to her. Marinette shook her hand away that grasped her shoulder, her head hung low as she turned and then, like a bullet, she shot out of the room and up to hers. "Marinette!" Alya yelled, running after her, soon after the sound of Marinette's trapdoor slamming shut echoed across the building. Chat looked up at Tom, who held his hand out to him. "I think, you should go." He whispered. Chat looked to them both and went to say words, but found himself speechless. He had no idea what to say or where to start. The store was a disaster zoon, because of him. Tom touched his shoulder and motioned him toward the door. Chat heavily walked out of the restaurant like lifeless zombie, he felt he was dragging chains around his ankles. The cold air brushed against his face as he stepped out into the snow. He looked upon the broken glass outside and reached down, he picked his staff up along the road. All was silent around him as he looked back when he heard the door lock behind him. His eyes searched the large man as Tom flipped the 'Come in, we're Open' sign, to 'Sorry, were Closed'. Toms face was filled with such sadness and disappointment, as he then looked over and watched as Sabine started sweeping the debris along the floor. He walked over and hugged the smaller figure tightly.

His body grew hot and stomach turned as the emotions of what he did started to finally hit him. He had been left speechless and no idea how to react, but now, he felt he was going to puke. His skin felt like ice and it wasn’t cause of the colder climate outside, it was because of everything that just went down. He gripped tightly on his staff as his ears fell against his skull. His chest felt heavy. His eyes glided up the store up at the terrace above, where Marinette's room was. He totally messed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Heart Ache**  
>  Adrien has been left with a horrible pain in his stomach at the problem he caused. He has to make it right. Confronting Marinette as Chat Noir, will she accept his apology?

Stars filled the night sky above the cold snow covered city. Snow flurry invaders fell along his shoulder as he walked through the darkened streets. Buildings were black as the city folk were asleep in their cozy warm homes. Only a few lights were on ever few floors up. Along with only a little amount of people were walking amongst the roads as the cold air rushed by. Adrien sighed deeply as he nuzzled close into his blue scarf, hands deep in his grey trench coat. His brows creased hard as he shut his eyes tightly; her face flashed though his mind. He was full with such rage and sadness. The feelings were taking him over and made his body shake slightly. Plagg looked up at Adrien, for once with sorrow eyes and spoke for once without having some cheesy pun to say. "Sorry things didn't go well yesterday." Plagg stated as he pat Adrien's hand inside the pocket. Adrien opened his eyes and looked down to his partner. His heart felt heavy as a rock, it had felt like that since yesterday. He didn’t get any sleep cause of the nasty feeling. "Gosh, Plagg, I feel so bad. It's all my fault, things got carried away. I got carried away." His voice was like a whisper in the wind, his eyes watched as headlights passed him, the streets were quiet, and the city was quiet. All he could hear was his own breathing and footsteps in the inch deep snow. The smoke released from his lips as he freed the breath in his lungs as looked down.

"Chat Noir, really messed up. Normally the mistakes get cleaned up, but, of course, without an Akuma, and Lady's lucky charm. Of course nothing gets erased from my mess ups" he whispered, part of him wondered if Ladybug had heard of the incident that went down, she probably did. He blinked as his phone started to vibrate. He looked down as he continued to walk along, the bright screen shined along his face as he stared at Natalie's face along the screen for her incoming call. He gripped his phone tightly and shoved the phone deep into his pants pocket. He didn't want to deal with her. He had more to worry about then his father's controlling assistant.

His deep green eyes slowly faded up from the ground. His body stopped in his tacks, his feet sunk deep into the snow, and his heart did the same. Upon looking up the street, he saw the crime scene he caused. His eyes filled with sorrow as he stared at the patched up window and a sign tapped alongside. 'Sorry we are closed temporarily for repairs'.

Adrien looked away as he bit his lip hard, close to drawing blood, he couldn't look at the mess he did again. "I feel so bad for Sabine, and Tom."

"And Marinette?" Plagg questioned. Adrien eyes blinked slowly as he looked up at the terrace above as her ornament lights turned off, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out the bracelet Marinette had given him for good luck. He spent all last night watching over her house, making sure an Akuma didn't try and infect her. She didn't go into school today. He was hoping to see her, even though he wasn't Chat, he felt he needed to apologize to her on both sides. Alya had been slightly upset at school when her friend didn't show. She had told Nino that Marinette wanted to be alone that she wouldn't even come down from her room, from what her parents had told her. Adrien skimmed his teeth along his bottom lip as his thoughts processed of all the events that went down. Her face suddenly flashed along his mind again; her happy smiling face. And then, suddenly, her face filled with tears and sadness. His jaw locked as he looked down, glaring at the sideway. It tore his heart up; the thought of her crying and that she was alone. This was all his fault. His hand gripped the colorful bracelet tightly; he had to fix this. He turned around suddenly and squeezed between the sides of a building. He skipped pass trashcans and a hissing pair of cats. "What are you doing?" Plagg questioned as he bounced around his the pocket.

"Plagg, time to transform." Adrien stated as he tucked the bracelet into his pocket. "Let's hope this lucky charm will help my mess ups."

::

Her blue eyes looked back at her sleeping kwami that laid upon her kitty pillow on her bed below. She smiled at her as she pulled herself outside. The cold wind drifted to a stop as she made her way up onto the terrace. She lightly shut the doorway not to disturb her little exhausted friend as she walked upon her balcony. Letting her breath fall from her mouth, her shoulders shook slightly with sadness. A cloud of smoke escaped her lips as she looked upon the snow covered city. She clenched her blanket that was draped over her shoulders close to her. She leaned across the bars, closing her eyes as she bit on her lip hard. Her heart clenched with pain and agony. "Things didn't go as planned." She whispered. "It was such a disaster."

Looking upon the streets below her eyes started to water up as her emotions stirred at the pit of her stomach. Her parents were going to be closed for a few days to repair all damages. They were going to be so behind, and they were already behind as it is, let alone, they have to pay for the repairs. She couldn't bear to look at them, this was all her fault. A single tear fell from her eye as her emotion swelled in her heart. "If I didn't think of that stupid giveaway idea, none of this would have happened." She clenched her body closer as she shut her eyes tight, trying to keep the tears from flowing. She shivered slightly as the wind brushed pass her.

"You'll catch a bug if you stay out in this cold" a voice appeared from behind her.

Marinette jumped at the sudden feedback, and quickly turned around, looking up at a figure standing along her roof. She squinted her eyes and was taken back as she saw the pointy black ears. "Chat?" she whispered and then glared slightly, she quickly rubbed her tear filled eyes and looked away. Chat frowned as he jumped down, heart aching at the sight that she was crying again. "Your fan girls aren't here, nobody to flirt with, what do you want?" she questioned as her voice cracked a bit as she tried not to sob and fall apart.

The snow crunched under his boots as he stepped toward her. She could feel his body presence grow closer to her and soon, he was standing beside her. "I can always flirt with you, my princess." He chuckled as he leaned against the bar, winking at her; he was trying to lighten things up. It didn't work, she didn't look at him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he got serious, moving away from her side and standing behind her. "I came, to apologize. You know. About yesterday." He told her as he bit his lip slightly, hands fidgeting about. She didn't answer, she continued to stare off, away from him. She was mad at him. This was his fault as well. He just had to show off for those fan girls. It just peeved her off so much at how he could act like that, at such an important event. She didn't want look or speak to him. She was just full of anger. Chat frowned, his eyes blinking rapidly as he looked at the back of her and to the ground. He lips fidgeted as he was fighting off a frown and leaned in close.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. A shockwave shot up her spine as his breath touched her neck, goosebumps popped up along her skin. She jerked slightly and looked him over. Chat Noir smiled as he met her eyes and then a frown fell as he stared at her face. Her eyes were red and she had bags under them. "I'm. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. He was, if he hadn't did what he did, her family wouldn't have to close and struggle even more. As Adrien, he’s more calm and collected, but once he becomes Chat, all that goes out the window. Marinette sighed, her breath filled the air and a cloud of smoke as she shivered slightly. Her heart sank like a rock as she stared at his pleading face. She was mad at him, but he was her partner and friend, even if he doesn't know that. She can never stay mad at him forever.

"You need to learn to control yourself Chat." Marinette claimed in a claim voice, looking away from him as her hands gripped her body close. "Someone could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry," he told again. His eyes searched her neck. He leaned his head to the side, trying to gain her gaze again. "I, I just can't help myself sometimes." He told. Marinette clenched her hand close to her body as it formed a fist as she glared.

"Flirting and showing off, that's no excuse." She spat. "You flirt with every girl that's in your radius. What, do you have some goal each day at how many girls you can woo?" she questioned as her voice shook as she tried to not cry.

He chuckled slightly. "Jealous?" he smirked, trying to lighten the mood again. He watched as her gaze moved away from his, her body shifted from him as well, her back to him, his heart sank slightly. "As if." She whispered as her body shook even more as anger was taking her body over. His hands gripped into fist. 'Stop it Chat' he told himself. This was supposed to be a serious talk, but he kept blurting stupid stuff out. He can’t think straight around Marinette, why is that?

He frowned as he released his breath. "I just- I get excited when someone pays attention to me for once. Seeing that many fans of mine. It was amazing." Marinette rolled her eyes. This didn't feel like much of an apology, felt more like he was trying to relive the glory of it all. "Ladybug is awesome and I care for her. But. Sometimes." He took in a deep breath. "I feel left in her shadow. When it comes to the eyes of Paris, it's all about Ladybug."

She blinked, Marinette's eyes searched the floor, the wind gusted pass as silence filled the air. His green eyes looked her body over as she clung close to herself. Chat went to touch her shoulder, but stopped. He reached over and laid his head along her shoulder. "I'm stupid for acting that way, just for some fans. I was thinking only about impressing them and not at what my action would cause. They were just fans, they are only like that because I'm a superhero. They don't really care for me as a person. Being Chat, is the only time, I feel, I'm noticed and can be myself but now... I mean who cares about sidekick Chat anyway?" He whispered as his fingers fiddled with the blanket around Marinette.

Marinette cringed and turned toward him.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" she yelled stepping closer to him as she slightly glared, he quickly started stepping back. Chat flinched at her sudden outburst as it echoed slightly. He wasn't expecting her to say anything. Chat gasped as slipped and fell back onto his bottom onto the snow covered floor. He looked up at her as tears were in her eyes. "All of Paris cares for you, Ladybug cares for. I care for you." Her unstable voice stated, Chat blinked and his ears slightly twitched, he stood up as he brushed the snow off his suit.

"Y-You, you do, but, after what I did?"

"Of course I do, you bimbo. I'm just-" Her voice continued to shake as she was trying not to cry midsentence. "I'm just mad at what you did, it was an important event, my family is struggling. So what if Ladybug is always in the spot light. You make life cheerful with your kindred spirit. Everyone loves your sassy mouth and, and, and how brave you can be. And how much you sacrifice to help Paris, and Ladybug." Her eyes searched his face as tears started to fall along her cheeks, her mouth fell into a frown even as she tried to fight it from showing on her face. "You just n-need to learn to control yourself a little bit when it comes to your fans. If the cat isn't in the spotlight, w-ho cares, he can shine in his own spotlight. Y-you got one fan here, and she's rooting for you. But she's only rooting for you, if you make wise decisions. I'm rooting for the person wearing the mask." she claimed as she whipped the cold tears from her cheeks as she tried to steady her shaking voice. She flinched as he gripped her arms and pulled her body against his. He hugged her close, nails digging into her shoulders, head wedged next to hers. She pursed her lips as she looked back and forth, she could hear his rapid heartbeat in his chest. He pulled his head away from the rim in her neck and placed his forehead onto hers, staring down at her. Her eyes softened as he whispered. "You're not like the others."

She melted slightly, his heat against her cold body, it felt nice. She reached up and hugged him back. The cold wind brushed against them. But from each other's heat, it was as if a force field repealed it from making contact with them. "I'm sorry, again." He whispered as his hands fell to her back as he held her closer. Her stomach turned and filled with butterflies as he touched her. Her eyes searched in front of her as her brain raced, and she sighed. She pulled away from him as she smiled at him, she gripped his wrists in her grasp. She took in a deep shaky breath as she brought herself back together.

"Don't worry Chat, we, we will figure things out, don't you worry about us." She claimed. His face was still filled with sorrow as his eye brows creased. Her heart clenched, seeing his sorrow face and then, a tear fell down his cheek. Her heart broke slightly. Her body moved toward him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Chat flinched, blushing as his heart raced and then sank deep down in his stomach catching on fire. Electricity jolted through his body as her warm lips pressed against his cold cheek. His heart stopped as she pulled away "My family is strong, we can toughen it out on this one." His eyes followed her as she pulled away and walked around him. She walk toward her window, opening it, she turned to him before she would sit down along the edge. "You have all of Paris to protect. A little bit of broken glass and furniture is nothing to worry about." She smiled and waved. "Night. Chat Noir." She whispered as she hopped in, closing the window.

The wind gusted pass, his golden locks shuffling in the breeze as snow lifted off the floor and sparkled around the sky. His pulse vibrated along his ears.

Chat stood there for a minute, touching his burning stomach, he stared after her, and it felt like hours he stood there. But it was only a few seconds. He then looked down. "But, your part of Paris." He whispered, his heart ached slightly. His brain raced fast as he stared along at the foot prints she left in the snow along the terrace. He then got serious as his hand clenched into fist, he reached up, gripping the side railing. He jumped and ran across roof tops, leaping along the chimneys and sliding along the snowing tiles. Soon, he slipped into a gap between a set of buildings, a light flashed as he turned back into Adrien. Adrien caught Plagg as he shot in the air and fell into his hands. "You have a plan, or something?" Plagg questioned as he rubbed his aching head.

Adrien nodded. "Chat Noir has done all he can, now it's up to Adrien Agreste to do something."

"What are you going to do?" Plagg question as Adrien placed him in his pocket, his other hand reached and gripped the bracelet. His eyes stared along at the colorful beads.

"Something, my dad won't approve of." he sighed as he gripped the lucky charm in one hand, and the other gripping his stomach. His heart still felt like it was deep down in his gut, he felt like he was going to puke, his gaze looked up at the sky as the snow fell along his face. "But right now, I could care less."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Repair and Restore**  
>  Returning to school, Marinette is faced with the struggles of catching up on school work, reassuring her friend and a special surprise gift placed before her that leaves her speechless.

Her eyes stayed glued heavily on the door as she waited for her friends return. She was on the edge of her seat, waiting to see her friend after almost a week of her being gone and not seeing her. She was worried. As she entered which sent Alya’s own heart down into her stomach as she quickly stood from her desk, hands sliding against the wood texture as she leaned forward. “Are you okay? Is the store okay? What’s going on?” Alya questioned frantically as Marinette made her way through the door way and toward the library table. Marinette’s eyes soften as a smile cracked along her face. She was tired but seeing her friend kept her going. Marinette took Alya into her embrace as they grew closer to another; laying her school bag along the table. “Everything will be fine.” Marinette whispered as they pulled away from each other and sat in unison along their seats. Alya continued to stare along her face as Marinette pulled her seat forward; closer to the table as she scattered her books along. She had much to catch up on. She was at least grateful that Alya was taking the time to help Marinette study for the upcoming test that she couldn’t get out of. Missing a couple of days is no excuse when it comes to their teacher Ms. Mendeleiev. She was one of those teachers that thinks you should put your personal life away when it comes to school and among other things. Marinette understood her beliefs; that was until she had to deal with personal issues of her own. 

Marinette glanced over as Alya was still staring after her, her eyes only leaving every few seconds when she was flipping the book pages to the right section. Marinette released a small sigh as her smile returned at the corner of her lips; Alya was worried she could tell. Turning to her friend, Marinette spoke. “I’m fine. Do you want to talk before we start studying? I can tell the blogger interviewer in you is curious.” Marinette forced a little giggle to cheer her friend up, Alya faked a small giggle too in response. 

“Well, I am curious, but as a caring friend.” She spoke softly as she touched Marinette’s hand. “A few close friends are curious actually.”

Marinette smiled and then it faded as she puckered her lips in confusion when Alya’s eyes moved away from hers and to across the room. She waved off into the distance and motioned someone to come over and join their table. Marinette rose a brow and turned her head slowly and squeaked in her throat. _No. Please no._ She had her back facing them already but moved her head forward as she hid her face among her hands. Anybody but them. Anybody but _him_. “W-what are they doing here?” Marinette whispered as she pulled Alya down as she was hunched over slightly. She didn’t want him to see her like this; she knew very well that she looked like death warms over as if she was some walking zombie with the bags under her eyes, lacking in the mascara and blush. Her hair was even placed in uneven pigtails and wasn’t exactly parted correctly. Marinette had to force herself out of her bed to go to school today. She had spent days in her room and if she wasn’t in her room, she was helping clean up the damage to everything. Marinette glanced down at the little bandages along her finger tips as she tried to avoid eye contact, she cut her fingers a few times on broken picture frames. 

She knew she couldn’t stay home forever, definitely when there was nothing left to clean after the broken miscellaneous objects were taken from the shop. “I’m sorry but I thought, since this is one of their best subjects they could help you. I’m more of a support because you know science isn’t my best subject.” Alya explained as she sat straight up and had stated something on the lines that this could probably help her as well. Alya waved as they grew closer to the table. Marinette whimpered softly as she pulled herself forward, slouching slightly in her seat as she pulled the book toward her. She wanted to disappear into the seat and never return. “Hey little Bun,” Nino spoke as he was the first to make it to the table, sitting across from Alya on the other side of the wood table. Marinette nodded to him as a response, another small smile forced at the corner of her lips. Her eyes quickly looked back down as another figure sat along the table. His blue bag sitting across from her on the surface as his body sat in the chair across from hers. She held her breath in tight as she didn’t look to him when his cinnamon scent lingered the air. She was afraid if she looked at him, she would shatter into a million pieces. Adrien halted slightly as he was pulling himself down into the chair as he looked across to Marinette. His heart dug from his chest and into his stomach as he stared at her drained face. She looked exhausted, as if she hadn’t slept since the incident, as if a creature drained the life from her.

“My god, you look like a zombie.” Nino replied as he opened his textbook. A sharp gasped escaped his lips as he jumped in his chair, a loud ‘ow’ echoing the walls. People in the room shushed in their direction as Nino glared off to Alya. She returned the daggers but her power was much stronger as Nino quickly looked away. She in facted had to of kicked him under the table, which explains why Nino was hunched over, rubbing his leg underneath. “ _Sorry,_ ” Nino grunted as he creased his eyebrows at Ayla. “Marinette understands I’m just being honest. We are friends after all, it’s not a bad thing to say.”

“Nino, just shut up. Marinette looks fine.” Adrien sighed as he was touching his finger tips to his temples and then looked back over to Marinette, who seemed too had sunk deeper in her chair, hiding her face among her book. She still had yet to look at him.

Alya turned to Marinette, she quickly glanced at Adrien and then back to her. “Um. So.” She clapped her hands together. “When will the shop be open, I’m craving for one of those cookies.” Alya smiled as she tried to lighten the mood. Marinette glanced over to her and smiled a bit. “It’s, going to be a while,” She whispered as she bit her inner lip; the group frowned at the pain in her voice. “A window repairer won’t be able to come in until the end of next week with the right size glass; for how much we are paying them.” She yawned mid-sentence. Alya’s chest tightened up as she bit upon her bottom lip, turning away from her close friend, staring at the table below. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” She claimed with her hands clenched along her lap. Marinette blinked as she looked over to her friend quickly. A shockwave shot up his spine as Adrien glanced over at her too. “I brought them there, the fans, if they hadn’t been there, that whole accident wouldn’t have had happened.”

Marinette breathed in sharply as she stared at her friend. “No. No. No. No. No.” Marinette defended quickly. “It wasn’t your fault, please, don’t blame yourself.”

“Yeah, blame Chat Noir.” Nino spoke that caused Adrien to snap his eyes at him. Kicking his friend in the ankle, Nino gasped and glared at his friend. Adrien then blinked as Marinette spoke. 

“No, Nino.” Marinette whispered calmly and then turned back to her friends face. Tears hung from her eyes. Marinette’s heart sank as she looked at her friend’s saddened expression with such pain in her heart. She never thought about Alya feeling it was her fault, Marinette now felt horrible about everything. She had ignored her calls and pleads from downstairs since the incident. Marinette was just upset and wanted to be alone, but she had no idea that her friend thought it was her fault. Marinette took Alya’s hands into hers and smiled. She then brought her friend close into another embrace. “It’s not your fault, its nobodies.” She glanced to Nino and pulled away from Alya. “It was just a freak accident, that’s all it was.” She claimed with a sigh.

Adrien turned and stared at the floor as if he was seeking answers as he continued to listen to them. Leaning forward, laying his arms along the surface, he yelled to himself. _Its my fault. It was an accident that had yet to be fixed._ A dumb accident that could have been avoided if he would of acted smart. Alya sniffled and smiled. “Thanks girl, I felt bad the other day, you locked yourself in your room.” She claimed. “I was afraid you would be Akumatized or something with how you were feeling.” She told as she spoke in a spooky voice as she tickled Marinette’s arm. Marinette giggled and was taken back slightly. She was Ladybug, the irony of it all. “Me? Akumatized?” She puffed a breath of air from her lips as she waved her hand out. “As if. This girl can’t be Akumatized, I’m too awesome.”

Adrien glanced to Marinette and smiled at the glow along her cheeks. “Akuma’s got nothing on me.”

“There’s the girl I know and love.” Alya stated as her and Marinette fist bumped. 

“I wonder what evil villain Marinette would make…” Nino whispered as he drifted off into space. 

“Nino!” they all yelled which caused him to jump. Marinette then started giggling as she could feel her energy returning as she was sitting straight up. The smile from her face made his stomach flutter, his blood pumped quickly as his heart melted a bit. He knew what he had to do. Adrien suddenly stood from his chair, everyone looking up to him. Marinette glancing under her lashes, still afraid to look at him directly. Adrien had a small smile on his lightly tan face. “I’ll be back, you can start the study session without me.” He claimed as he slung his bag around his shoulder. Adrien walked a few paces away from the table and then stopped. Marinette looked over as Adrien looked back at her before leaving her sight out the door. She quickly looked down as she opened her book and stared along the page. Her body just shattered.

::

The bell sounded for the middle day school dismissal. Lunch break. Students departed and walked off from the school as they were happy to return to their homes. Some still lingered in the building, not wanting to go out into the cold of the snow. 

Marinette smiled as she waved to Alya as they parted ways. She had been very helpful with the study session, or well, her and Nino. Adrien did finally return to the library, but toward the end. She was kind of curious to where he ran off too of all of a sudden. As her friend left her sight, Marinette released a long sigh as she began walking along the sidewalk on her way home. She had been holding so much in that she shook slightly from the emotions that were piling up in her stomach. Tikki popped her head out of her pouch to look up at the sad Marinette. “Everything okay, Marinette?” she wondered, Marinette nodded slowly. She was silent for a few seconds as her feet felt like anchors as they brushed along the cold snow. “Y-yeah, I’m, just not psyched to see the place all broken up,” she claimed. “I should have just skipped lunch break and stayed in the library to study more of that test later.” She whispered as she nuzzled her nose close into her pink scarf with laced flowers along the fabric. Her body moved around the corner of the street as she swift pass the buildings. “Cheer up, everything will be fine, you get to check up on your parents and see how they are doing.” Tikki responded. “Then you can go back to school and be with your friends, there is always an upside to every situation.”

Marinette giggled as her finger pet the top of the peppy little kwami’s head; her little ball of joy. Tikki was always keeping tings positive. She was probably the reason she didn’t get infect by an Akuma. Tikki was trying to keep Marinette in a good mood after the incident. Making jokes, faces, telling stories about pass Ladybugs and their missions, about places and things she has seen over the years. She tried so hard, that Tikki ended up crashing for hours afterward. That was before Chat made his appearance the night after the incident. She was always looking out for her. Marinette was happy to have such a loving, caring and encouraging friend nearby. “I hope your right about that.” She told as she pet the head of the Kwami again. Tikki giggled her cute charm ring. “I’m so glad to have such an adorable fairy with m-”

Marinette stopped in her tracks as she looked ahead of her. She blinked a few times as she pursed her lips in confusion, staring at the sight in front of her. Her eyes searched at the old beaten up metal trucks that sat on the curb outside of her home. Black thick smoke escaped the exhaust at the back of the vehicles as it dissipated into the cold sky above. Beefy huge men worked like bees in a hive outside of the store, walking over tools left in the snow and cables that were fished around from the inside. Some men were working on the glass window out front of the store, removing the broken glass with glove covered hands with such care. 

Another group of men carried a piece of glass from one of the trucks and pressed it to the side of the building along a tan cloth. “Wow. Lots of workers, busy like bees.” Tikki claimed, she took the words right out of Marinette’s mouth. Marinette hesitated as she slowly made her way over. “Yeah, weird, um, hid Tikki.” She whispered, Tikki did as told and hid into the warm pouch along her side. Marinette made her way onto the scene as she didn’t want to disturb them and be in the way. But it was kind of hard with them moving all around at once. She noticed that another group of people were taking out pieces of wood from the two tables and chairs from inside. Marinette then jumped and flinched back as a man walked in front of her. She was tiny compared to him, he probably didn’t see her petite figure. Marinette smiled awkwardly as she moved pass some workers as they looked to her. She stated that she lived there to ease their stares. She waved somewhat as she slipped on pass them and into the building. 

She kind of felt like she was trespassing, or that they thought she was. Marinette flinched against the door frame, hiting her head a bit as a guy holding a chair rushed pass her and into the warm building. She looked to the front to her parents whom were standing off to the side, talking to a man with a clipboard as they signed the papers. Marinette looked around as there was patched work along the walls and brick finishing as she made her way to her parents side. They looked down to her with a smile. “What’s going on?” Marinette questioned. “I thought they weren’t coming until next week?”

“Oh, Marinette! Isn’t it amazing; our shop is getting fixed and should be done by tomorrow. It was so nice of Cha-” Sabine looked to Tom as he touched her shoulder. “Remember, we can’t tell.” He whispered to her. Sabine quickly covered her mouth. “Oops, almost spilled the beans out load.” She claimed as she looked around, acting as if she was some sort of undercover spy and the nearby workers were ease droppers of some kind. She then giggled at her own goofiness, Marinette just stared as she rose a brow. “Um, who?” she asked. Her mother hummed to herself and looked to the man that had the clipboard. He cleared his throat and stood tall, fixing his bow tie. “Hello miss, I am Baxter Turnish. Part of Repair and Restore Industries. You are Marinette, I presume. I was hired privately to this store by an outside source and was told to deliver this message to you directly.” He claimed. The tall man with round glasses and slicked back hair, wearing a blue suit and purple bow tie; Mr. Turnish handed Marinette a magenta pink envelope with her name written in white on the front from underneath his jacket. Marinette took it slowly from his hand and looked along the document that had her name in calligraphy, but no return address. 

Her eyes looked to him in confusion as he bowed to her and then looked to her parents. “I do have a few more documents that need your signatures. Let me go get them, I’ll just be a second.” He expressed before parting his way.

Marinette watched him leave and blinked a few times and then looked to her parents. Her mother giggled. “I’ll make you some food.” She told as she kissed her daughters cheek and walked to the back. Her father chuckled as he followed her. Marinette was left confused, she looked down at the envelope again as she made her way to the outside hall and up the stairs. “The writing is beautiful.” She claimed as Tikki floated up to her shoulder. “Wonder who it’s from?” she questioned out load as she opened the hatch to her room. Tikki floated to Marinette’s desk as she closed the hatch and walked over. “Only way to find out, is to open it.” Tikki smiled as she twirled in the air. 

Marinette shrugged as she sat along her computer chair and grabbing her scissors, sliding one of the blades through the top. She cleared her throat as she pulled the lighter pink sheet out, again, like the writing on the front, it was beautiful. She was taken back as there was only one sentence written on it in the middle of the piece.

_“Dear Princess,_

_Until we meet again._

_Sincerely, your knight in shining armor; Chat Noir”_

Marinette was stunned, her blue eyes like saucers as she stared at the sheet, her heart sinking deeper like a body in quick sand. “Chat Noir is the donator?” Tikki questioned as she floated down, staring at the letter. “It sure is beautifully written.” She told as she looked to Marinette. Marinette’s face looked sad, yet happy, she was touched and confused. “Chat’s nice, b-but, I didn’t think he would do _this_ , for, _me._ ” Marinette was stunned; absolutely stunned. She laid the paper along the desk. “Well, I feel he would do anything for Ladybug, but not Marinette, a total stranger in some sense, along with, how can he afford this; furniture, glass, along with the workers coming so fast and working in these conditions. That must have cost a lot.” She stared at Tikki who shrugged her stumpy arms. Marinette bit her lip and pushed back on her chair, staring along the ceiling.

She was at a loss of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through quite an update versus the one on fan fiction. This one has more going on and changes the scenery at the beginning of the chapter dramatically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Curious Like A . . .**  
>  Marinette seems different. There is something going on in her mind. What is it? Adrien is curious but that feeling soon goes out the window when his father returns from his business trip and approaches Adrien about his recent spending's.

Marinette tapped her stylus repetitively as she was staring into space. So much was running through her mind all at once, she couldn't concentrate on her school work, her mind was elsewhere. Ms. Mendeleiev made her rounds as she marched down the room, checking on the students to see if they were doing their class work. She approached Marinette as she was holding a green sketchbook close to her person as she eyed the girl that seemed to not notice her presences. "Miss Cheng. I told you before, eyes on your work." She claimed after taking the sketchbook and smacking the edge of the lab table. Marinette jumped at the sudden vibration across the surface; her worried filled eyes jolting over to her. Her face heated up as the students attention grew on her person. "S-sorry Ms. Mendeleiev, just, a lot on my mind right now." She claimed as she looked around at the eyes of the students; Alya, Rose, Chloe, Nino, she looked down as Adrien was looking back at her too. "I don't care, you are taking a test, eyes on your work. First Nathanael doodling, and you repeatedly staring off into space. Third time; I'll be sending you to the principal's office."

Marinette nodded slowly. "Yes, Ms. Mendeleiev." She whispered as she bit her inner cheek, holding back a glare as she looked back to her tablet. Ms. Mendeleiev looked about the class and peered her eyes at everyone around that was staring. "Eyes down." She ordered all the students as she slammed the notebook down on the table again, drawing their attention to her. "No gawking. No peeping. No talking." She order as placed her hands behind her back and continued on, walking to her desk, sitting the sketchbook down. The whole class returned to their tablets as she turned and looked at them again, leaning on the desk. Adrien glared slightly at her, biting the end of his stylus. Adrien liked pretty much everyone, but Ms. Mendeleiev, he sure in heck didn't like her.

He knows Ms. Mendeleiev was a teacher, but she was rude and really selfish at times. He pulled his stylus from his teeth as he glanced back at Marinette slightly and then turned back to his tablet. She looked like she wasn’t herself still. Resting his head onto his hand, he tapped the eraser side along the table as he grew a tad antsy. He knows she got her gift, he could feel a different vibe from her when she returned from lunch. Alas, this vibe she returned with wasn’t what he expected, she returned with her eyes staring along off into space as if she was elsewhere. Her body didn’t stand stiff like, but not all right relaxed. Her face, it wasn’t filled with sadness like before, he was confused, why was she not smiling then? He was hoping to see her come smiling and back to normal. Marinette being Marinette. The happy go-lucky girl always ready to start the day. Biting the corner of his lip as he glanced off the tablet to the side of the table as he felt the yearn to look back at her. He was curious.

"You okay?" Alya whispered, leaning slightly toward Marinette as she tried to not make it obvious to their teacher. Adrien’s skin jumped as Alya’s voice spoke softly with the question he hankered to ask. His body stiffened as it moved back toward them, his ears twitched a tad as they narrowed on their conversation. Marinette glimpsed at her and then back to the test as she lightly touched the screen with her pen. "Yea." She whispered back, she was fine actually. "Just, a lot on my mind right now."

Alya frowned slightly as she felt she knew what her friend was upset about, or at least what she thought she was still being upset from her own judgement. She nodded slowly as she showed she understood. "Your parent's and the shop."

Alya blinked as Marinette shook her head, replying as a ‘no’. She was taken back slightly, the girl that just had her family bakery broken into a million pieces, shut down and dealing with the struggles of paying for the repairs was not upset? Marinette leaned onto her hand and stared up at the board. "Have you." She stopped and glanced to Alya. "Have you ever read a person one way and always looked at them like that, but then, they do something completely different and it makes you change your mind entirely?" she wondered through her lips. Adrien blinked as he looked up from his tablet, staring off into space a bit as he searched about, still listening. Alya stared at her through her glasses. Pushing them up with her middle finger she smiled a bit. "Um, no? I'm a pretty good judge of character.” Alya was curious as Marinette’s expression seemed a tad off. Something went down that she wasn’t talking about. “What are you talking about, did something happen?" she wondered.

Marinette licked her dried bottom lip. Yes. Something did in fact happen, a lot actually. Her thoughts jerked to her parents with big grins on their faces, the dozen men working like busy bees in the shop, Mr. Turnish with his business attire and then the pink letter, the pink letter that brought everything in. She went to speak and then smiled. "Yeah, something, did happen." She told as she looked to Alya as everything finally came in and caught up with her mind. This was really happening, she was having trouble processing everything, it was all happening and not part of some messed up dream. "Our shop is getting fixed today, is should be open by tomorrow."

Alya blinked and stared at her friend, her heart pumped in a quick jolt. "What? But, I thought you said-"

"Someone donated furniture to our store and payed for the repairs." She whispered as she leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling. Adrien's eyes darted to the side as his jaw locked, body growing tense when Alya questioned her again. "Who was it?" she questioned, her inner blogger and journalist curiosity showing. Adrien’s whole body grew hot and yet cold at the same time. He totally forgot about Alya, he knew Marinette would keep secrets from others about the whole donator thing, but would she keep it from her bestfriend? His stomach grew in knots at the thought of Alya posting everything online; Chat Noir donates money to repair the mess he made. What if someone tried to dig in on this whole thing. Would they be able to track down where the money came from? Of course they could. The only way someone would know that, would be if they just had that small lead. His name. 

Marinette paused as she looked at the fire in her friends eyes, she turned back to her tablet and leaned forward. The letter flashed in her head, the one that was actually sitting in her bag as they spoke. Chat wanted it to be a secret. She already kept secrets from her friend, one more wouldn't hurt, would it? Marinette bit her inner lip as she stared at the test along the screen. "I. No. I don't know." She lied as she touched the screen with the stylus pen trying to answer one of the questions she didn’t quite understand. Adrien blinked as his heart seemed to have started back up, he didn’t even realize it had stopped in the first place. He was so afraid she would tell her, but she didn't. That was her best friend. Alya creased her brow at Marinette but sat forward when Mr. Mendeleiev yelled. "Alya, eyes forward. Do I need to put walls up around you all?" she glared as she was growing tired of her students wondering eyes.

Adrien leaned forward and smiled slightly. Not at Mendeleiev, but at Marinette. She could have told her best friend about Chat Noir but she decided to keep it a secret. 

She was protecting Chat.

::

"Your father wishes to see you." Nathalie stated as Adrien entered the confines of his home, returning from a long day of school. Adrien sighed as he knew this was going to happen once he returned. He had learned of his father’s return home from his business trip during school. Of all days, it had to be today. "Fine." He whispered as he followed her from behind, clenching his bag tightly in his grasp. The sound of her heels on the marble floor faded away and soon all he could hear was his own heart beating. He felt he was going to puke as he felt like someone just punched him in the stomach. Was he pale as a ghost? His hands slightly shook as he thought of possible outcomes to how this meeting would go down. He stared along the floor as Nathalie stopped in front of Gabriel’s office doors. She knocked upon it, and his voice answered. "Send him in." his voice spoke in his deep tone, Adrien's heart flew into his throat as he could sense the dark aura behind it. Nathalie stepped to the side as she held the door open for him, Adrien looked at her as her face seemed like it always does, serious, but also, seemed to had some worried expression as well. He slowly stepped inside the dragons den. His feet felt like he was dragging chains across the room as he made his way to the middle of the office, in front of his desk. His father was facing his window, back of his chair to Adrien. Nathalie slowly closed the door as Adrien sat in the chair, and soon, it was silent, so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Gabriel cleared his throat, causing Adrien to sit up straight. Turning his chair slightly, his arm reaching out to his desk, picking up pieces of paper and turning away from his son. He waved the papers in his view. "I got a notice that you withdrew a couple grand out of your savings today." He spoke firmly, he then turned his chair around, facing his son. Adrien gulped as he met his father's eyes. Eyes he had not seen in over a month. He was use to not seeing him for long periods of time, but these eyes, these daggers he peered could cut you with a single glance. "Why?" he questioned, sitting the papers along the desk, leaning forward with his hands folded together. Adrien looked at the papers along the desk, and then looked at his dad as he could feel the aura around. "It was only a couple grand or more, it's not like I withdrew the whole 40,000" Adrien claimed. Gabriel leaned back, eyes locked on his son at the somewhat sass in the sentence. 

"Still, I'd like to know, where this money went."

Adrien bit his inner lip and he tried to think of an answer. He was trying to think of one all day, but had no idea on what he would buy with such money. _He wanted the new extreme heavy metal rift grinder dirt bike_ No. _He was betting on horses._ Like his father would ever believe that. _He wanted topnotch tickets to a football game._ He didn't even like football. _The truth._ Adrien sighed as he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, his father's eyes locked with his as he waited for an answer. "One of my friends' family business got wrecked to pieces, and I felt bad and donated money for them to get it fixed." He told, throat growing dry as his heart seemed it was going to burst.

"You gave money to another business?!" Gabriel glared about to breath fire.

"It's just a bakery dad, it's not like it's another fashion company." He defended.

Gabriel continued his glare. "I don't care, it's another business, why?"

Adrien swallowed hard. "She's my friend and I felt bad for her and her fa-"

_"Who?"_

"Marinette. She's a classmate of min-"

"Marinette. What?"

"Cheng, I think. Dupain-Cheng. She was the one that made the derby hat, you know the one with the feat-" He motioned his hands above his head as he was illustrating a hat along his head but then his hands jerked to his side as his father continued.

"What bakery?"

"Um. Ah. B-Boulangerie Patisserie.” Adrien hesitated and then jumped back in. “Look, dad, they don't even know I gave it to them. It was a secret donation, please, just, I felt bad because Chat Noir went in and tore it to pieces."

Gabriel's eyes twitched as he leaned forward. "Chat Noir?" he listened closely. "Why, why would a superhero attack their business?" he questioned as he tapped his index finger along his folded hands. Adrien stared at him and gulped hard. "Ah, I, well, I heard it was an accident. Um." He fidgeted and reached for his phone when Alya quickly came to mind. "H-here, this other girl in my class got it all on video." He told as he went onto Alya's blog. Handing the phone to his dad, Gabriel watched the screen carefully. After what felt like forever, his father put the phone down and slide it to his son. He turned in his chair. And again. Silence. Adrien pulled at his shirt collar, waiting for his dad's response. It was quiet, nothing was said, nobody moved. It was as if someone pressed pause. And the only thing that moved, was Adrien’s racing heart and the sweat falling down his brow. 

"You may go." He told after what felt like ages, causing Adrien’s blood to grow cold.

Adrien blinked. "But. But. Ahhh, y-you're not going to make then give the money back? _Are you?_ "

"No, they may keep that little, _pity_ donation, but I don't want a word spoken of this, got it? My name would be tarnished if people heard I was giving money to a low down business, let alone in the food industry." He explained, and then faced his son once more. "You were irresponsible for not telling me of this, your account is frozen, until further notice. In the future, you may not take large amounts of money from there again, unless told otherwise. You may not donate money, or give it to others, understood?"

Adrien nodded firmly, his father waved him out.

::

Adrien slammed his bedroom door shut as he leaned onto it, he was breathing hard as he slid to the ground, clenching his chest. His hands shook as the world twirled around him. "Dude, I can hear your heart beating a mile away, calm down." Plagg told as he escaped from the boys’ bag. Adrien shook his head as he let out one long sigh and then looked at his little Kwami. "You don't understand, that could have gone worse. He could have taken me out of school and made me go back to homeschooling, I would never get to see my friends, he could have gone and taken the money from Marinette's family, and thus, they would find out _I_ gave them the money, along with, them figuring out that _I'm_ Chat Noir."

Plagg groaned. "Why did you even give her that letter anyways?" he questioned. "Kind of stupid if you ask me."

Adrien groaned. He wasn’t sure himself. "I didn't want to leave her wonder who gave her the money, along with it, it's a force of habit, Chat Noir is like that. Mysterious but you know..." he paused. " _Not mysterious._ " 

Plagg stared at him and then leaned in close, squinting his eyes as he read the boys’ face. Adrien stared at him as Plagg studied him, causing his eyes to jolt around like he was under interrogation. "W-what?"

"Oh, nothing." He claimed as he floated over a foot away with a shrug of his shoulders. Adrien glared at him. "What?!" Adrien demanded him. Plagg didn't answer. Adrien grind his teeth together as a grunt escaped and shook his head. "You are so annoying sometimes, I have homework to do, go eat some cheese and leave me be." He spat as he got to his feet, dragging his bag over to his desk. Plagg shook his head after him. 

"He's got it bad." He whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hold On**  
>  Marinette can't shake the constant questions from her friend. Adrien can't shake that fluttering in his stomach.

"How can I give you details, if I don't have any?" Marinette sighed with a gesture of her hand as her and Alya made their way along the sidewalk. Alya jumped to the front of her like an eager dog awaiting her treat; if she had a tail it would wag with excitement. Alya walked herself backwards as she pointed her phone excitedly to Marinette making sure not to miss a single moment if she would spill the beans. "Come on girl, there has to be more details to it than just someone sending you a letter and paying to fix the shop. I need the dets" She claimed with a twitch of her smiling smirk. Marinette groaned with a rub of her eyes as she felt like she had been integrated by a cop for hours on end under a hot radiant lamp that was causing her blood to boil and skin to burn off. Alya had been poking Marinette's side all day since she returned to school and told her of the event with the shop being fixed and the letter, that she had 'no idea who from'. Marinette placed her fingers to her temple as she was getting a small headache from her friends consistent questioning, another deep sigh escaping her lips. 

Alya was right though, Marinette didn’t blame her for her curiosity. It does seem like ties are missing in the story. A letter. Donation. She understood the questioning, but she couldn’t tell her friend anything about what was going on, or well, what happened. She was protecting Chat. She trusted her friend but she is very persistent with her blog. Keeping this secret from her friend was tiring her out. Closing her eyes as the warm setting sun glowed along her face, Marinette took in a deep breath through her nose, the cold air rushing in and sending goosebumps along her arms. "Alya, come on, its sunny, can we just enjoy this slightly warmer day before it’s over. Besides, that stuff is private." She explained. A twitch of her brow as she chuckled, respectively putting her phone away. "Oh! So something did happen! Fine, fine, but it's not that nice, your nose is still red like a ladybug." She claimed as she poked it softly.

Marinette rubbed her muzzle as her friend turned away, facing forward once more with a shrug of her arms in the air. "We can talk more about this when we get to your place." She clarified. "Your parents have to know who it was, they have to know the details as well. I know them pretty well and know they won’t keep something from me. I’m basically like their second daughter." Marinette glared at her friends’ true statement. She wanted to reach out and strangle her best friend, only because she just wouldn’t let things go. Alya did know how her parents were, and they did treat her like their own child. Would they keep this from her as well? She then smirked as her eyes looked down at Alya's phone that was sticking from her back pocket. Marinette slide past her, grabbing the phone with ease. "Can't interview them without your phone~!" Marinette teased as she shook the phone in her grip, like teasing a child with a toy. Marinette bolted as Alya’s eyes turned to saucers.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled as she chased after her, her blood boiling and pumping fast. Marinette stuck her tongue out at her friend as they ran down the street with such speed, running pass lots of civilians who glared at the two teenagers goofing off and probably causing trouble. Marinette dashed for the park, swinging the gate shut before Alya could run in. Alya glared as Marinette got a few feet start now a head of her. Why must this girl be so much trouble? She quickly yanked the gate open and dashed for her friend as she stumbled slightly. A laugh escaped Marinette’s lips as Alya’s distance between them soon became closer with her mad dashing. Eyeing her friends outreach, she quickly ducked and slide under Alya's arms as she went to grab her. Ladybug skills come in handy. She blinked as her foot stubbed across the root of a tree and then squeaked as she fell to the ground. Cursing to herself, about her clumsy nature when she was Marinette. Alya quickly pinned her down with her knee along her spine as she reached down, trying to grab the phone in Marinette's hands, while Marinette's other hand pushed against Alya’s face. “Give it back!” She grumbled behind her smooshed cheek. Her hand couldn’t reach, she was trying to keep Marinette pinned down but with Marinette holding her face back, she was unable to grab her number one treasure. Her eyes glittered as the snow below matched the shine as a Grinch smirk spread along her face as she reached down by Marinette’s side, gripping the snow into her bare hand. She ignore the sharp like needle feeling in on her skin as she looked down to her friends’ face that was looking up at her.

"Don't. You. Dare." She glared. Alya ignored her friends pleads, lifting her friends coat up and shirt that was tucked underneath and tossed the snow in without hesitation. The sudden cold touching her skin made her scream causing her to jumped to her feet, throwing the phone into the air as she flung her arms about, shaking the top of her jacket to get the horrible contents out. Alya jumped, grabbing her phone in mid-air. "Come on, you know I hate the snow!" Marinette yelled as she danced around like an idiot, shaking the snow from her shirt.

"I know, that's why I did it~" Alya told as she brushed her phone off and sticking it back in her pocket. "And you know I don't like others taking my phone. Now were eve-" she puffed as a wad of snow smashed in her face. Marinette laughed as the snow fell from Alya, exposing a hell glare. Small snow lumps slid down her framed glasses as she peered over to her friend. "Oops. It slipped." Marinette shrugged, she then smiled softly as she looked over her friend. "Thanks for waiting after school for me since I got detention." She expressed as she eyed her friend that was kneeling down slightly.

Alya smiled as she reached down, picking up snow. "No problem, what are friends for, besides it was my fault. I was the one that kept asking questions during the test" she told as she threw the snow. Marinette giggled and started running.

::

Adrien sighed as he vigorously flipped through pages of a book for the millionth time in the short period. His thumb pinched the edge of the pages as they flapped across the other side like it was a running fan. Green eyes stared upon the blurred letters as if they were searching for an answer. But upon not finding the answer, a moan escaped his heavy lips as he placed the book back onto the shelf where he found it and walked across the way, picking another book up and doing the same thing. Plagg flew behind him as he stared. "What's the matter?" he questioned. Adrien blinked as he came back to earth. "Huh? Oh, um, nothing, just, a lot on my mind. Trying to take my things off of everything." He told as he rubbed his face with his hand and then brushing through his hair with his fingers and then rubbing his neck as he cracked it.

"What are you thinking about?" he questioned Adrien as he was curious. Maybe if he talked about his feelings for once, then Plagg would be able to help him out. Adrien looked down as he locked his jaw. "Someone…" he breathed softly as Ladybugs face flashed in his brain. Her eyes of determination, her leader like voice that sent chills down his spine when she merely mentioned his alter-ego name. He then touched his cheek. The memory of Marinette kissing his cheek flashed. It was warm, caring, it made his skin tingle and jump. They felt so soft on his cheeks, how would they feel on his lips. Butterflies flew in his stomach during the moment and right now as he thought of it. He looked at Plagg and shook his head taken back at the peering eyes. 

Quickly, he cleared his throat. "Um. I'm thinking about my, dad." He lied. His mouth made weird noises as he was trying to figure his story out to cover up what he was really thinking. He was trying to hide the feeling of him thinking of two different girls. Ladybug, is crush. Marinette, is friend that he was growing butterflies from. "He, just, ticks me off so much." He spoke. As he grew on with the lie, it started to consume him as the heat of it started to make his blood turn to ice. His lie was making him mad now. First frustrated and now, he was pissed. He walked pass Plagg and started down the spiral stairs, his knuckles turning white as it gripped the stair rail. "He leaves for a whole month. And thinks I'm irresponsible. I was just helping a friend. I don’t care about my account being frozen. That doesn’t faze me. I could care less about money." He told as he tried to not make eye contact with Plagg. His gaze along his friend seemed slightly unconvinced but still listened closely. Adrien placed his hands on his head as he looked out the window along the city scape as the sun was setting and was getting dark. The cold feeling of the glass pressed and sent chills from his forehead.

His heart beat slowed as he reached over, opening the window. A few snowflakes fluttered in like a butterfly that flew in his stomach. He breathed the cool air in and closed his eyes. The fresh air begged to him, it gave him goosebumps and his heart grew fast. The city was calling to him. His heart was racing at the thought of being free. Looking to Plagg with pleading eyes. Plagg glared. "No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pwetty pwease" Adrien begged, giving him the kitten eyes.

“This cheese is needing my attention.”

“Please. Plagg.” Adrien’s voice growing serious and softer with each passing word that grew sincere. “My dad controls my every move, but as Chat Noir, I’m finally free. Please. I’m. Begging you”

Plagg groaned as he was mid bite to his white cheese treasure. Taking in his pleading eyes and letting a sigh leave his mouth, he replied with a scuff before. “Fine."

::

"Yahoo!" he yelled as he flipped through the air, his staff sending him stories high into the sky. The cool air hitting against his face. The city was quiet as can be, his screaming yodels of freedom was all he was able to hear. He was free and loved every second if it. The butterflies. The boiling blood. It vanished as his heart was the only thing that fluttered and pumped rapidly. He enjoyed his nightly patrols. He use to take them every night, one to watch for any strange upcomings but along with just to be free from the mansion. The mansion was huge, but it was empty. While the city was bigger and it was full of never ending twists, turns and people. Alas, when the Akuma attacks started to simmer down, he didn’t take them often. His dad left for his business trip for a convention meeting to talk further about the upcoming events that were needing to be planned. His father not around, only his assistant watching his tracks. For that short period of time, he was free as Adrien. 

Chat reached and snapped his staff along his back as he reached the climax of his sore and began to plummet downward. Chat reached his arms out as his body plunged down, landing on his hands along the roof of a building and planting his feet down on all fours. His body jerked from the landing as a smirk perked the corner of his lips. He loved the feeling of being free. "Man, I wish I could be Chat all day, every day." He told as he stood with a smirk. His eyes glanced down along as he slide down the mansard roof on his heels. Reaching the edge of the shingles, he jumped down, rolling along the top of a smaller building below. He quickly stood back up and ran across the other side as he jumped on the edge and stood tall with his arms on his hips as he looked over all of Paris. Taking in the scent of the cold air and a slight hint of car gasoline and someone burning fireplace by a nearby chimney. Even though he was free, he still wish he had someone to talk to. His eyes gleamed across his ring. "Man Plagg, I wish you could still talk to me while you are in there." He claimed. "That's the only up and down of being Chat, I don't get to hear your annoying voice." He chuckled and panted, slightly out of breath.

Chat reached up, intertwining his fingers together, cracking them as he stretched his arms behind his head. He really did wish he could be Chat all the time. No rules, no responsibilities. Just fun, fun, fun. And an occasionally Akuma evil villain threat to fight against. Eyeing the huge moon above, he took in another long breath of the cold air. Let’s keep going.

Chat bent down on all fours as his eye caught on the building ahead of him. He steady himself before he jumped. The air brushed his cheeks once more as he smirked. That feeling of freedom was then cut short. A gasp escaped his lips as something gripped and tugged the end of his tail. His body jerked back and fell down exactly in a downward 90 degree angle. He grunted as his body hit the wall hard to the building he was jumping from as his lips kissed the hard brick speckles. He groaned as he pushed himself from the hard brick he face planted onto. His eyes looked down at the snow covered ground that was feet below. He gulped to himself a bit as he hung there. He then jerked his vision up as he was slightly thinking someone had gripped his tail and caused this whole endeavor. Part of him hoped it was Ladybug. That feeling vanished. His green eyes glared as his tail had actually gotten caught on an old flag pole holder near the edge of the roof, a blush crossed his cheeks. "Seriously?" he thought as a sweat drop fell down his temple. Just his luck; he groaned as he flipped upside down, gripping the tail between his legs. He tried tugging on it, but to no avail.

Grumbling as he crossed his arms and legs as he hung there. "Just great." He whispered, as he slightly swung side to side. Of all things to happen, this had to happen. But still, he didn’t want to change back because this, he’d rather hang upside down, let all the blood rush to his brain then go back home. His ears then twitched as voices were heard coming from the side of the building. His heart sank deep into his chest as he looked over, gripping the wall, trying to blend in and pretend he wasn't there. This is just what he needed, someone to see the superhero Chat Noir stuck. He held his breath as he watched the figures stroll pass the building. 'You're a chameleon Chat, you're a chameleon.' He spoke to himself as he puckered his lips.

"That was fun." Alya's voice was heard. "I haven't been in a snowball fight since I was ten."

"Well. I totally won that war." Marinette claimed as she cracked her knuckles. Chat's ears twitched as the bell voice laughed below. He flinched back as the fluttering in his stomach grew strong again inside. He then bit upon his lip as he watched their figures below move by. He held onto his breath as a sweat drop fell down his temple as he was hovering right above them and they didn't notice. A soft sigh moved from his soul as they had made their way by, he then blinked as his body jerked down slightly, biting on his tongue. He glanced up and grimaced. The metal to the flag holder was slowly bending from Chats weight. "Damn it . . ." he whispered.

"Seriously? I won. You missed me majority of the time." Alya told. Marinette chuckled. "That's only because I…" Marinette looked behind her as she heard something muttering to itself. She flinched as she saw Chat hanging there from a building. The color in her face drained as sweat drop fell down from her temple. His eyes caught hers as he felt her gaze, he then smiled awkwardly and waved slowly at her. Marinette looked back to Alya as she was still walking, didn’t even realize the whole blog-worthy moment behind her. She was too busy with her nose in her phone. "I….I….That's only because of my clumsiness, or I would have won." She told as she started pushing her friend faster up the street. Her eyes darted about as her arm was locked with her friend. Her skin was burning hot as she was trying to think of something. "So, hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay, um, they are doing construction down this street, it's a total mess up the road, a sewage pipe burst, it smells really bad, so you go this way to your house and I'll go this way." She claimed. Alya stared as she looked up the road but shrugged. "Um, okay?" she rose a brow. "See you tomorrow?" she asked. Marinette nodded. "Yeah, yeah, tomorrow." She claimed as she waved Alya around the corner. 

"Still talking to your parents, I haven't forgotten!" Alya yelled as she continued on, she was too busy with the chat room on her blog to notice her friends’ awkward behavior. That was lucky for Marinette.

A sweat drop fell down her temple as she slowly turned to Chat. "Bonjour~" he smiled with a devil like smirk as he was acting as if this was utterly normal.

"What the heck are you doing?!" she whispered as she ran up to him. 

"Oh, you know, just," he rocked back and forth with his arms crossed. "hanging around." Her eye twitched slightly and she palmed her forehead. "My goodness gracious." She couldn't believe he was stuck like that but wasn't shocked at the same time. Of all times though, of all places, this could have had gone worse. "So, a sewage pipe burst huh?" he chuckled. 

"Give me your hand." She told as she reached up for him on her tippy-toes. Chat reached down to her, she gripped his wrist, and she huffed slightly as she was lifted in the air a bit as Chat’s face seemed to be filled with joy. "Normally the knight saves the Princess, not the other way around." She tugged on him with all her might as he continued to talk. "Did you get my letter, did you like it?" he wondered with a fake charm behind his voice. She glared, this was not the time to answer a survey. "Come. On. You. Stupid. Ca-AH!" she yelled as she tugged on him, the flag pole holder finally gave in, releasing Chat's tail. Their heads smashed into each other as gravity brought both of their bodies down. Pain struck her head as it slammed against the concrete sidewalk. The pain made her toes curl as her head was about the crack open like an egg to a skillet. Marinette then gasped as she couldn't breathe when Chat landed on top of her. Her head jerked upward and then thumped back down against the ground as she hissed from the pain once more. Chat quickly prompt up on top of her, his body hovering over hers. He blinked, staring down at her. Her bright blue eyes stared back up at him. He blushed slightly, he tried hiding it behind his laugh as he chuckled with a smirk.

"My, my, what an- awkward situation." He chuckled after breathing in between the sentence. He was having trouble talking for some reason now. She blushed and glared at him. "G-get off me." She told as pushed him away, rubbing her bruised head. "Awe, but I was enjoying myself." He teased as he prompted himself on his knees. "How in the world did you even get up there?" she told sitting up. She then looked to her hand, thinking she was bleeding, but wasn't. She did this over and over. "Doesn't matter," he shrugged with a wave of his hand, he then stared after her. "You okay?" he questioned as was she held her head tightly. "Y-yeah, just, hit my head a few times on the way down." She told. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head as he helped her to her feet. "Yeah, I got a thick skull." He claimed with a knock of his knuckles above his temple.

Marinette tried not to laugh. "More like thick minded" she claimed. Chat couldn't help but chuckle at her response. "Me-ouch, Princess is a feisty one~" Chat grew more curious about the part of Marinette he didn't know. She seemed different around Chat versus him as Adrien. It was interesting to say the least. Was it because he was Chat Noir. She could be herself around Chat? She seemed like this with everyone though, so it wasn’t that. Part of him ached to think it was because of him as Adrien. He thought of when they first met but quickly snapped back when she spoke.

"Well, I saved the stuck kitten, now I should get going before my parents have a heart attack. I was supposed to be home hours ago." She claimed; first two hour detention and then a couple of hours walking around town with Alya and then their snowball fight. He chuckled at the kitten name as he prompt his hand along his hip as he looked her over. He gave her a small bow and a wave of his hand to his chest. “Until we meet again~” 

She waved and turned slightly. The sudden movement did it all. The pain gushed inside her head, along her spine and down to her ankles. The ratchet pain throbbed the back of her head as if she was hitting the floor a million times with each thump that caressed her skull. She groaned as she trembled a bit when her vision blurred slightly at the edge of her eyes. Chat's smile quickly vanished and blinked as he reached out to her, keeping her on her toes. His hands gripped her waist tightly as he spoke softly. "You okay?"

She shook her head and blinked a few times as she was trying to focus her vision and get the pain to subside. Chat moved his hands away from her, hovering over her slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm. Fine." She told as she closed her eyes as her head started thumping hard. The world then started spinning, it was spinning like some carnival ride and she was about the puke. A groan escaped her lips as her knees started to give in. "Woo-woo." He told as he gripped her arm, his other touching her waist as she almost fell down again. "I think you hit your head a little too hard there." He spoke with concern. She looked up at him, their face an inch away. "Let me take you home." 

“No! That's okay." She claimed, Chat? Take her home. No thanks. She was fine walking home, it was just a little head pain is all. Chat didn’t have to rescue her now. Besides, Chat Noir walking with her, where all of Paris could eye them. "I-I'm f-INE!" she squeaked as Chat suddenly picked her up bridle position. "Ch-Chat!" she squeaked as her face turned red. Pain throbbed her temple. "P-put me down!"

She held onto him tightly as he dashed up along the side of the building and up onto the roof. He looked around, while Marinette struggled in his arms and he then smiled as he went the direction to the bakery. He held her close to him as he ran like lighting. "Chat! Put me down! Please!" Marinette yelled. "I'm, I'm afraid of heights." She sort of lied. She is never afraid of heights when she's Ladybug, but as Marinette, and having no yo-yo to spring her up. She had to cling and trust Chat. She trusted him of course, but with her luck as Marinette, things never looked good. Chat smiled as she buried her face into his shoulder as she held him tightly. His laugh echoed across the city as their bodies turned to shadows in the distance like silhouette on a painting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Clingy Cat**  
>  A surprise visitor sneaks his way into Marinette's room almost giving her a heart attack. Chat filled with concern over Marinette's recent head injury, he claims to watch over her side to prevent her from sleeping if she would have a concussion. But, what happens when Chat falls asleep on the line of duty and reverts back to his true form as Adrien?

After finally shaking her worried filled parents, and managing to shovel down a few bites of her meal, Marinette made her way up to her dark filled room as the pain in her head was slightly taking over and was now messing with her appetite. Marinette groaned as she walked across the space in her room, flopping along her longue as her little kwami floated slightly above her head. She sat along the pillow that Marinette had her head softly laid upon. “You going to be okay, Marinette?” Tikki questioned as her eyes grew heavy. “Yeah, just got to get through this splitting headache. I took some aspirin, so I should be able to-” Marinette let a long yawn out as her eyes began to close slowly. “Sleep soon.” 

It had been a long day, she was exhausted; studying, test, gym, detention, journalist Alya up her rear end, snow ball challenge that she so obviously won, and then rescuing a kitten with its tail caught. Long day indeed. Her half shut eyes glanced along at her book bag that sat along the ground, textbooks and papers scatter from its opening. She had lots of homework to catch up on as well. A groan escaped her lips as she took the pillow from underneath and covered her face with it as she rolled over on her side, burying her nose into the soft cushion. She need not think about the piles of papers that need to get done, right now, she needed to rest her head. Homework would just make it feel worse. Closing her eyes completely, she tried to let the darkness consume her body. Her lashes twitched as her head continued to pulse. She felt her body falling however, deep into the darkness as she could sense that the dream world was calling for her. Marinette quickly gasped, sitting up as her legs sprawled about, propping herself up as the sound of tapping glass was heard. It caused her heart to race and sink into her stomach as her eyes darted up to the sun window above her bed. Tikki, who had gasped right with Marinette flew behind her cat face lamp as the latch sprang open. 

Marinette quickly reached and gripped her small coin pouch and held it in her now shaking hand. Her stomach flipped and caused her to shake along her knees as a dark figure swooped down from above and along her bed as she heard the squeak of the springs. Her lips muttered as she tried to process sentences. She cringed back as the figure turned its body toward the stair way, making its way down. She tossed the bag at the figure and jumped to her feet, retreating to the wall behind the chair. The figure stared as the small purse bounced against their chest, not phasing them in the slightest. “D-don’t make me get my papa up here!” she yelled. “He’s big, and, and scary! Like a bear!”

“Shhhh, Marinette.” The figure spoke in the darkness and suddenly in a flash it was closer to her. She flinched against the wall as the figure was an inch from her face. “It’s me, Chat Noir.” He claimed from the darkness as his green eyes glowed from the moon light shining through the nearby window. She stared for a second and then a glare grew upon her face as she shoved him away. “Chat! You don’t just go into people’s houses like th-!” she yelled and then squeaked as his hand clasped across her mouth. Her eye brows twitched downward as she sent daggers his way. “Calm down.” He claimed as he looked over his shoulder, she mumbled in his palm as she tried to move her face away. He held it firmly against her face, she huffed as she gave up after a few tries. Part of her wished he didn’t have a glove on, she would have licked his hand just to get it away from her. “I’ll let you go if, you tone your voice down.”

She continued to glare, her cheeks red as she took in a deep breath. Her shaking arms soon stopped after the long inhale as her nerves got back in order; calming down. He smiled as he let his hand drop from her mouth. “There be a good Princess for your Knig-” he gasped as she suddenly punched him in the shoulder, hard. He hissed back with a jump in his heel, his grasp that once held her mouth shut was now rubbing his probably bruised arm. “H-hey, what was that for?”

“Scaring me half to death, you stupid cat!” she spat. “You can’t just sneak into a person’s house like that, let alone a teenage girl’s room.”

Chat blushed as he scratched his head roughly, not realizing that until now. “Sorry. I um.” He shrugged as he let his arm fall. “I just, came to check on you.”

Marinette groaned. “I’m fine, just suffering with a headache and a clingy cat.” She glared as she walked pass him, turning her light on as she stood from the couch. He cleared his throat as he looked away, pursing his lips. Clingy cat. Boy, he didn’t think this approach through, now did he? Silence filled the air as she continued to glare at him, her heart still racing from him sneaking in the first place. Part of her thought she was dreaming this all, that she had fallen asleep on the couch and was now have a dream about this but pinching her arm, feeling the pain, she knew it was all happening. Her eyes watched him as he started walking around her room. She hoped if she continue to glare, he would get the hint to leave. No. His eyes looked about her room as he continued on. His ears perked slightly as he looked over at a magazine along her desk. A picture of Adrien modeling on the cover, he smirked to himself slightly. “You a fan?” he questioned as he picked the magazine up and skimmed through the pages. Marinette blushed and gripped the magazine away. She stuttered slightly. “Y-yes, I’m a fan of. Gabriel Agreste the designer.” She sat the magazine down in one of her drawers, shutting it quickly. She was so glad that was a new magazine issue, her other ones that were put away had hearts all glued inside. 

Chat nodded as he continued to look around. Marinette glared once more as he fingered at her paper planes that draped around her room beams. “Okay, I learned my lesson, never help a stray cat or they will never leave you alone. If I give you a can of tuna outside will you let me go to bed?” He chuckled at her remark and turned to her. 

“I’m not a fan of fish, so that wouldn’t help.”

“Fine, I’ll use it to repeal you, not get out, I want to go to bed.”

“You can’t go to bed.” He claimed, looking at her with a serious expression.

“Chat, please, go home, or just leave, I don’t care where you go, just not here.” She crossed her arms tightly. “Or I will get my dad.”

Chat chuckled, her dad didn’t scare him as much as he should. He did seem like a bear; a big teddy bear. Her mom however, that was a different story. “Look, I’m just trying to protect you, you cracked your head pretty hard back there.”

“Because of you.”

Chat paused as he cleared his throat. “Yes, and, you might have a concussion.” He claimed as he twirled her computer chair around, straddling across it. 

“I’m fine Chat, just go.” She glared as her temples pulsed hard. The pain was going to turn her brain into mushy jello if it kept throbbing like it did. Chat was making her mad, which was making the pain worse. Chat shook his head and looked to her with a concern look, resting his head on the back of the chair. “Marinette, you got hurt, because of me, I’m going to watch over you for a couple hours and then, you can sleep as long as you want, okay Princess?”

Marinette groaned as she flopped back on her longue, screaming into her small pillow. Chat was indeed, pissing her off to the next level, he was stubborn. He was stubborn like a- well- a cat. Chat climbed off her chair as he walked in the space between them. “You’re making my headache worse you dumb cat.”

“Well, I’m sorry Princess Aurora, even if you get your Teddy-Tom, I’m still going to keep coming back.” He explained as he leaned his arm along the top edge of the chair. She looked up at him as he leaned close to her. “What are we supposed to do then, play games?” a smirk spread across his face that caused her to blush. ‘Did he just take that the wrong way?’

“Got any card games?” he questioned with a twirl on his heels. She stared up into his green eyes filled with joy but thick headiness. She sighed, glad he didn’t get what she thought he was thinking; but if she thought that, then she must be some perv. She ran her hand across her face as her skin grew extra hot. “Just use your cataclysm on me, and end it here. Then you can return to your normal life and leave me here alone.”

He chuckled at her remark. “Oh. So, you know how my powers work, interesting. You a big fan of mine?” he asked as he leaned closer, placing his arm along the cushion. She leaned back as he grew closer to her, turning slightly pink as his breath could be felt along her cheeks. Well, of course she knew how his power worked, she had them. She could just simply explain that she watched her friend’s blog. She let a sigh leave her lips. “There are UNO cards in my top drawer to my desk.” She claimed as she pushed him away with her finger tips. He winked, moonwalking away. She shook her head as she brought her knees close to herself, laying her head along her hand that was propped on her knee. She glanced over at Tikki who made a face at her. Marinette shrugged as she mouthed. “I don’t know what else to do.”

She jumped slightly as Chat skipped over. “I haven’t played this game in years. Go easy on me Princess.” He claimed with a small wink. She’s smiled slightly, shaking her head at his goofy nature, laughing awkwardly. How can a cat get so excited over a small thing like playing cards? 

::

The room shifted around as both of the teens yawned as it was growing late. Both of them were sitting along Marinette’s bed as they threw cards in the middle of the space between them. Chat leaned against the wall next to her bed, tossing a green 2 on the pile. He had a small smile on his face as he snuggled close to the wall as he glanced up at her. Marinette laid back against her pillow as she looked along her cards. Her vision was getting blurry as the night was growing on and on. Her eyes were heavy and head started to fall. She was dying for sleep, her head still pounded slightly. She laid her hand of cards against her chest as she grew warry and sluggish against the soft pillows behind her. Chat yawned again and looked back to her when he had glanced to his cards. She can’t go to sleep, not yet. He was actually having fun playing this game with he but also worried she had a concussion. “Marinette, you, you have to stay up, just a little longer…” he told as his own eyes started to grow heavy as well. 

Marinette sat up slightly but shrank back down. “I know…I…know.” She told as she laid back, resting her cheek against the pillow, closing her eyes. “I’m just, resting my eyes, for a, few minutes.” The tone in her voice grew quieter with each word she spoke until she fell silent.

Chat sighed to himself as he crawled over to her side. He shook her arm softly as he tried to wake her. “Marinette…” he yawned once more that caused his eyes to shut tight. His body slowly started to shrink. “Mar…inette…” His body slowly faded down as he laid along the soft blanket. He hummed a bit to himself as he melted against the soft blanket. World growing black.

::

Plagg gasped as his body flung from Adrien’s ring when he suddenly feel asleep. His powers are of no use if he is in slumber land. Plagg grumbled as he laid along the floor, face pressed against the wood. “Man, this boy is nothing but trouble.” He groaned staring at the ceiling, body weak, flipping over onto his back. “I need some Camembert.”

“Hi Plagg.” Tikki sang as she hovered her head over his suddenly. He gasped, sitting up quickly, looking back at her. His tiny heart raced quickly. “T-Tikki! What are you doing here?!” he yelled, staring at the red Kwami that floated slightly above the floor. It had been so long since he’d seen her and wasn’t expecting her to be here. Tikki giggled with a smile on her face that caused Plagg to blush. “Nice seeing you too.”

Plagg scratched his head as he watched her float about. “So you’re the one I’m always sensing around Marinette.” He claimed as he leaned back on his arms along the floor. Tikki rolled her eyes. “You were never good at sensing the magical plane, only thing you can sniff out is food. Same old Plagg, never changes.” Plagg chuckled at his friend’s statement. 

“So~ Marinette is Ladybug, huh?” Plagg told as he floated off the ground and looked over at the two sleeping teens. “Kind of funny, Adrien’s been going nuts, wondering who she was and look, she right there.” He laughed at the irony to it all, laughing so hard that he fell back to the ground. Tikki puffed her cheeks as she glared at him, floating next to him. “Don’t laugh at the children. You didn’t even know she was Ladybug.” She claimed with a smirk. Plagg cleared his throat and turned away. “I said, I did always sense someone around her, I just didn’t know it was you, is all.”

“And I thought we were best friends, can’t even sense your own friend anymore. It’s only been a 100 years. Mr. Agreste feeding you too much cheese?” she questioned with a giggle as she poked his muzzle. His eyes lit up as he blushed when she let a giggle out. 

“Speaking of cheese, got any?” he asked as he floated about, looking around the room. Tikki pulled has whisker that caused him to yelp. “You need to wake Adrien and get him out of here before Marinette wakes up.”

Plagg groaned. “Why? Let them find out, their bound to find out one day, let that be tonight, I’m pooped. Do you know how hard it was to keep him from transforming back for these pass few hours?”

“No, you and I both know they should remain a secret until the time is right, and right now, isn’t the best time. It’s dangerous if they knew about each other right now. And Marinette wouldn’t act so great waking up to Adrien next to her.”

“Yyyyeah, she would babble like an idiot and blush all over the place.” Plagg stated, Tikki’s jaw locked at him as he floated closer to her. “Funny how our wielders always seem to be bound together, huh?” he smirked as he wiggled his brow. Tikki sighed as she poked his nose again, pushing him away from her. “You and I both know they are always destined to be together, that is why they are chosen. Being the chosen ones of Yin and Yang to keep the world in balance. Opposites attract.”

“You and I are pretty opposite~”

“I’m talking about them, Plagg.” She sighed, face unamused. “Now, wake Adrien.”

“After I get some food in me~ there is a bakery downstairs, right?” he claimed as he morphed through the floor.

“Plagg!” she yelled as she fazed through the floor after him.

::

Adrien groaned to himself as something poked against his face. He reached up, waving the annoying pest away as he snuggled his face below into the sheet as it continued to hit him, becoming irritated. He nuzzled into the sheet below and breathed the scent in; the sweet scent of vanilla. The scent made his lips smile as he starched his arms along the bed. Adrien slowly opened his eyes, yawning to himself as his arm laid across a lump along the sheets. His vision took a second to focus on the sheets below; pink. He took in a sharp breath as he was taken back when his eyes looked up. He then held his breath in, blushing, staring along her sleeping face. His heart sank as he realized he had fallen asleep, next to Marinette, in her room, on her bed! As if his heart exploded in his stomach, butterflies were released and twiddled inside as he stared after her. Marinette laid along her bed, next to him, her face a beautiful porcelain as the sun raise rays hit against her. Her long lashes were shut so delicately, her pink lips pursed ever so cutely as she breathed softly to himself. Adrien stared at her as his heart began to burn. Why couldn’t he look away? His hand reached up to touch her face, to touch her jaw line. He flinched as he stared along the sliver right along his non-gloved covered hand. He gasped to himself as he pulled his hand away. 

“It’s about time you woke up.” Plagg stated as he crawled over Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien flinched from the sudden voice and sighed of relief. 

“H-how long was I asleep?” he whispered, heart racing slightly. 

“Couple of hours, probably.”

“It took you, a couple hours, to wake me?” he glared as he gripped the Kwami tightly in his hand. He froze as a groan escaped Marinette’s lips. His heart quickly sank as he peered back over to her. She tossed over onto her other side. Adrien cringed his lips as he slowly slid off her bed. “What the heck have you been doing?” he whispered. 

“Eating, what else, you neglected me.” He claimed, faking sobbing, he then snapped up straight and looked at Adrien, smirking. “So I got some food while you snuggled up with Mari over there.”

Adrien turned pink and shook his head to the Kwami. All he ever thought of was food and right now, wasn’t the time. “We’ll talk about this later, your recharged, so transform me, I need to get out of here before Marinette wakes.”

“Fine, fine.” He groaned as he floated out of his hand, brushing his whiskers. Adrien went to turn but his feeting stopped as he then looked back at Marinette as she mumbled in her sleep. His eyes softened as he walked over, picking the blanket up that had fallen to the ground, placing it over her. Plagg rose a brow after him, crossing his arms. “Sleep tight,” he whispered, leaning in, kissing her forehead. “Princess.”


End file.
